Family is Everything
by debba1211
Summary: Otalia Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family is Everything

Author: debba1211

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia, also including Emma, Rafe, Ava, Phillip, Doris, Ashley, Blake, Buzz and yeah unfortunately Frank too.

Rating: G-R(NC17 eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. They do however belong to P&G and Guiding Light. I just thought it would be nice to have the come out and play for a little fun. I am not using them for profit!

Ok this is my second fan fiction story, please be gentle. Comments are love.

**Chapter 1**

Natalia was worried about Olivia when she had not come back to work at the Beacon after running some errands. The Latina had been trying to get a hold of the older woman on her cell phone but was unsuccessful and decided that she would leave work early and run home to see if Olivia might be there.

Natalia pulled into the driveway of the farmhouse and noticed that Olivia's car was in fact there. Right away, thoughts of something happening to Olivia with her heart started running through her mind. "Did she forget to take her medicine this morning? No, that can't be she thought to her self because she saw the older woman take her medicine with her breakfast this morning. I wonder what is going on."

Natalia entered the house they shared through the kitchen door and heard Olivia's voice saying "Ok, that sounds good. So I'll see you in a couple of hours, ok bye."

Natalia walked through the kitchen and into the living room and saw Olivia sitting on the couch.

The Latina says "hey, I thought you were coming back to work after you ran your errands."

Olivia says "hi, what are you doing home so early?"

The younger woman proceeds to tell Olivia "well when you didn't come back to work or answer your cell when I tried calling you; I started to get worried about you and decided to come home and see if you were here and make sure you were alright."

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose, a tell tale sign that something is wrong and then she proceeded to get up off the couch and started walking towards the stairs.

"Olivia?" Natalia says.

"Look, I am fine I just have a lot on my mind right now. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

As Olivia reached the bottom of the stairs Natalia says "something is wrong, why are you acting like this? I can tell something has you upset, just talk to me Liv."

Olivia lets out her breath knowing that there is no way around this and that she just needs to be honest with Natalia. She was hoping that she would be able to talk to her later about it once she had figured things out, but she knew that the younger woman was not going to just let this go until she got some answers.

When Olivia turned to face Natalia, Natalia could see hurt and painful expression on the older woman's face. This in turn really concerned they younger woman.

Olivia didn't want to look Natalia in the eyes and really tried to avoid doing so when she finally says "listen Natalia, I just can't do this anymore."

Right away Natalia asks "do what anymore?"

"Live here" Olivia says.

"What? Why?"

Olivia continues in saying "Emma and I can't stay here, we need to find a place of our own and I am meeting a realator in a couple of hours to look at some places."

"Why can't you and Emma stay here? This is your home Olivia!"

Olivia didn't answer right away.

Natalia is clearly upset and confused at what she is hearing and tells the older woman "Olivia, I don't understand. What has you so upset that you can't say here and that you and Emma need to find another place to live?"

"Emma and I can't stay here since you are going to marry Frank."

"What? Who said I was going to marry Frank? I mean, yes he did propose and I didn't give him an answer and he told me to think about it but that's about it. I never said yes that I would marry him! You know this, so why are you going to move out?"

"Natalia you should marry Frank. He is a good man and he can give you the life and family you deserve and Emma and I can't be in the way of that."

"First of all yes, Frank is a good man and secondly I do love and care about him, but I do not love him or care about him the way a wife should. And thirdly you, Emma and Rafe are my family."

Emotions are running high right now between both women when Olivia says "but" and then she was cut off.

"There are no buts about it Olivia!" The younger woman states firmly.

"Natalia, just think about what a life with Frank can be for you and Rafe."

"That's just it Olivia, I can't imagine a life with Frank. I told you when I slept with Frank that it was a mistake and that it could never happen again. I even told him that it was a mistake and that it could never happen again and then he shows up here and gets down on one knee and asks me to marry him. I was just in shock that he had the guts to propose to me after I told him that what happened was a mistake and that it couldn't and wouldn't happen again. That is why I didn't say No right then and there. I couldn't believe him."

"But you said you would think about it."

"I never said that I would think about it. He saw that I was in shock and told me to take the ring and just think about it. I tried to give it back to him right then and there and he wouldn't take it back. Honestly there isn't anything to think about and no need for you and Emma to leave our home and break up the family that we have built together."

Olivia starts to cry and asks "so you don't want us to move out? You don't think we are in the way?"

Natalia crying her self now says "no, you are not in the way and I certainly do not want you and Emma to leave our home."

The two woman crying, looking at each other walked to each other and embraced in fierce hug. They just stood there holding one another for what felt like forever until they both were calm enough and sit on the couch to relax because their emotions were running so high they both felt exhausted from all the stress of it.

They sat on the couch together, sort of facing one another with their knees touching and Natalia grabs one of Olivia's hands and asks "so, what brought all of this on? Who said that I was going to marry Frank?"

"Frank. You really need to talk to him because he is under the impression that you are going to marry him."

"What? But I never answered him! Wait a minute! When did you talk to Frank and is he the reason that you were going to look for another place to live for you and Emma?"

"Well, as I was walking out of the post office from mailing that package to Ava, Frank stopped me and asked if we could talk for a minute. I said sure Frankie, what's up? He then proceeded to ask me when Emma and I would be moving back to the Beacon."

"I asked him why would Emma and I be moving back to the Beacon?"

"And his answer was that once the two of you got married that basically Emma and I might feel a little uncomfortable staying here with newlyweds. So, I took it as you had said yes to his proposal and that he was letting me know with out coming and saying it bluntly that Emma and I wouldn't be welcome here anymore."

"Oh my, Olivia, he really said that to you?"

"Yeah, he did. And when I stopped and thought about it he was right, so that is why I came back here instead of going back to the Beacon. I figured that I would find a home for Emma and me instead of going back to the Beacon. I don't want Emma growing up there. It isn't a real home so that is why I called a realator and was going to find a nice place that Emma could come home to, to grow up in."

"Wow Olivia, he is sure of himself isn't he?"

"Ya think?"

"Olivia, I have been avoiding him. I was avoiding him after I slept with him and especially after he proposed to me. Remember the day of Emma's presentation?"

"Yeah, I remember." "My Two Mommies."

This made both women smile.

Natalia continues, "Well, if you remember correctly after you kissed me and I was asking you why you did that, my phone started ringing and you asked me if I was going to get that. Well, after I looked at my cell phone caller ID and dropped my phone back into my purse and I said it wasn't Rafe so I wasn't going to answer it."

The older woman says "I do remember that."

"Well, it was Frank calling. I was avoiding him back then."

At this point, the young Latina is just furious at what she has just learned about what happened between Olivia and Frank. And Olivia still wasn't completely sure that Natalia was thinking things through clearly enough with not marrying Frank.

So, even though Olivia was nervous to ask she had to be sure that this is what Natalia wants.

"Natalia, are you sure that you don't want to marry Frank?"

"Olivia?"

"No, Natalia, just hear me out ok! You deserve to be happy and Frank can give a family and a steady future and..." Olivia's emotions are starting to get the better of her again as she starts to cry again and she continues on and says "he can give that, he can give you all the things I.." and she stops dead in her tracks before saying what she really wants to say. She looks down and away from Natalia.

Natalia reaches over with her fee hand and uses her thumb and index finger to guide Olivia's face to look right at hers and says "Olivia finish it, finish what you were going to say" knowing full well what she was going to say and she honestly needed to hear her say it, she needed Olivia to confirm what she thought she has been feeling for sometime now as well as she knew she felt the same way.

Olivia says, "no, I don't want to."

"Liv, finish what you were going to say!"

As Olivia is now crying harder and fighting not to say what she truly wants to say, Natalia asks her one more time and Olivia breaks down and yells "I am in love with you! I am in love with you and I can't give you the things that he can."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family is Everything

Author: debba1211

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia, also including Emma, Rafe, Ava, Phillip, Doris, Ashley, Blake, Buzz and yeah unfortunately Frank too.

Rating: G-R(NC17 eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. They do however belong to P&G and Guiding Light. I just thought it would be nice to have the come out and play for a little fun. I am not using them for profit!

Ok this is my second fan fiction story, please be gentle. Comments are love.

**Chapter 2**

"Don't you see Olivia, I can't marry Frank"

"But.."

"No buts about it Olivia, I don't love him; I love you!"

They sat there for a moment just looking at each other not saying anything.

Natalia breaks the silence and says "do you get it now? Frank doesn't make me happy, YOU make me happy! I love you Olivia Spencer!"

"Oh my god, she said it. I thought she might feel the same way; I dreamed that she felt the same way, but I never thought that she would ever come out and say it. Wow!"

"Olivia? Say something."

"I..uh"

"Ok, Olivia, I first of all have suspected for a while now that you have felt this way about me, and honestly, I too have felt the same way for you for quite some time too now. At first, I was confused at what I was feeling and couldn't understand how it could be. But it is true. I do love you Olivia. I love everything about you!"

"You do?"

"I do. I love the good and the bad, the witty and snarky, smart and confident business woman that you are as well as the Olivia that you are with Emma and me. And more importantly, I love the side of you that only your daughters and I get to see." I love the Olivia that has confidence in me and pushes me realize my own potential and you give me guidance and the confidence that I need to succeed."

"Natalia, you can do anything that you put your mind to!"

"I realize that now, but you also help me to see that side of myself when I am in doubt."

"Natalia, you make me want to be a better person, not the person that I was before."

"Olivia, you aren't that person anymore!"

"No I am not that person anymore, and that is all because of you. God I love you Natalia!" Olivia reaches her free hand up to Natalia's face and caresses her cheek, "you have tamed the lion in me!"

Natalia reaches her hand up to her face to cover Olivia's hand and caresses it and then takes Olivia's hand and places a kiss in the palm of her hand and tells the older woman that "I want nothing more than to be here for you and to take care of you and Emma. We are family, we have built a family."

Natalia takes a deep breath almost a gasp and realizes that they need to pick up Emma. She says "oh no Olivia, we need to go and get Emma!"

Olivia in turn lets Natalia know that Emma is fine and that she is with Jane.

"Oh ok, good, I thought we forgot about her."

Olivia says "no, I knew that I wouldn't be back in time from looking at a couple of new places, so I called Jane."

"Good thinking" Natalia says.

"So it's settled then, you and Emma are going to stay here in our home right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Think you can handle it?", Olivia says and then winks at Natalia.

"Yeah, I suppose we can work something out" says the Latina flashing those big dimples.

"So Ms. Spencer, it seems that you need to make a phone call then."

"I do?" The older woman says.

"Yes, I think it has to do with canceling some appointment with some realator."

"Why, Ms. Rivera I do think you are right."

"Ok then, well you go a head and make your phone call and I am going to get us something to drink."

"Ok, sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family is Everything

Author: debba1211

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia, also including Emma, Rafe, Ava, Phillip, Doris, Ashley, Blake, Buzz and yeah unfortunately Frank too.

Rating: G-R(NC17 eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. They do however belong to P&G and Guiding Light. I just thought it would be nice to have the come out and play for a little fun. I am not using them for profit!

Ok this is my second fan fiction story, please be gentle. Comments are love.

**Chapter 3**

Natalia comes back into the living room with 2 glasses of wine just as Olivia is finishing with her phone call canceling her appointment.

"Wine huh?" The older woman says to the Latina.

"Well, I just thought that we had a little something to celebrate, just one glass though."

"A toast to new beginnings" the younger woman says.

"To us!" says Olivia.

They both touch glasses and take a sip. Natalia puts her glass down on the coffee table and asks "so when will Jane be bringing Emma home?"

"I just called Jane and they are at Company eating Buzz burgers, so I told her to bring her home by seven" Olivia says.

"Ok" the younger woman says, so we have a couple of hours then as she reaches for Olivia's glass of wine and sets it down on the coffee table next to her glass and reaches to take both of Olivia's hands in hers.

"A couple of hours huh..so what did you have in mind" the older womans says in a low and sexy voice wiggling her eye brows to the now flushed Latina.

"Olivia! I wasn't necessarily thinking about that. I was thinking that we could talk some more as she looks down and maybe…" A little embarrassed now, and she couldn't finish her sentence, not wanting to look up at the older woman.

"Hey" Olivia says and reaches up to Natalia's chin with her thumb and index finger and guides the Latina's face up to look at her. She caresses her cheek again and says, "it's ok, it's just me you can say anything to me. Just talk to me Talia."

The younger woman starts to speak, "it's just that I want.."

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"I..I want you to kiss me again, you know like that one day. I haven't stopped thinking about that since.

"Neither have I the older woman admitted."

"You haven't?" a little surprise in her tone.

"Nope I haven't, in fact I have been wanting to do it again every since then."

"You have?"

"Mmmhmmm" Olivia says as she reaches up to touch Natalia's face now with her other hand and slowly moves in for their first real kiss. It was soft and slow and so gentle. Natalia reaches up slowly to wrap her arms lightly around Olivia's neck.

Olivia wanting just a little more now that Natalia has relaxed enough to drape her arms Olivia's neck takes he tongue and lightly licks the younger woman's bottom lip, waiting for entry. Natalia is willing to oblige and parts her lips and grants Olivia her wish. No sooner than Olivia's tongue entering Natalia's luscious mouth and low moan comes out from both woman and the kiss starts to intensify quickly. The kiss only breaks when oxygen becomes absolutely necessary only to connect into another lip lock immediately.

Olivia's hands move from Natalia's face and slowly make their way down to the Latina's hips. All the while Natalia's are now tangled in the older woman's golden locks. Things are starting to get a little heated and intense as Olivia slowly starts to pull the younger woman's hips on to her as she slowly starts to lie back on the couch.

Moving from a sitting position lying down was a smooth transition as they never broke their kiss.

Both women moaned at the feel of their bodies touching. Neither one of them could have imagine how good this would feel accept in their dreams and of course they were wearing much less then. But here and now to actually be doing this was amazing to both women.

Natalia broke the kiss and slowly made her down to Olivia's neck and kissed up to her ear and gently took the older woman's ear lobe into her mouth. Olivia let out a deep moan.

This in turn inspired the young Latina to move back down her neck to her pulse point and lightly lick and nibble.

Olivia says "God, Natalia" in a low contralto voice.

Natalia slowly guides a hand down and reaches to undo one button on the older woman's shirt, and then another leaving a trail of kisses following her fingers and then she undoes another couple of buttons.

She cups one breast and slowly starts massaging it feeling the nipple beneath her hand harden all the while she slowly licks her way back Olivia's to neck and the reclaims her mouth in a fierce and hungry kiss.

Next thing they know is a voice yelling "What the Hell?"

Both Olivia and Natalia jump. Natalia gets up from the couch while trying to cover up Olivia's nearly bare chest and turns to see Frank standing there half in the living and half in the kitchen with a pure anger and shocked look on his Face.

Natalia yells "Frank what the hell are you doing here uninvited in my house? Haven't you heard of knock for Pete's sake?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Family is Everything**

**Chapter 4**

All previous disclaimers exist.

Sorry for being gone so long. RL has a way of getting in the way.

Where we left off; Both Olivia and Natalia jump. Natalia gets up from the couch while trying to cover up Olivia's nearly bare chest and turns to see Frank standing there half in the living and half in the kitchen with a pure anger and shocked look on his Face.

Natalia yells "Frank what the hell are you doing here uninvited in my house? Haven't you heard of knock for Pete's sake?"

Natalia stood in front of Olivia blocking Frank's view of the older woman and was waiting for an answer. Natalia could see the anger and rage on Frank's face and she knew this wasn't going to go over well, but it had to be done. First and foremost she needed an answer as to why in the hell he was in her house and she was livid about what had transpired between Frank and Olivia earlier that afternoon.

Natalia was waiting for an answer.

Frank screams "is this why you are avoiding me Natalia? Is this why you haven't answered anything to my proposal?"

Natalia turns back to look at Olivia and sees that she has buttoned up her shirt and is ready to get up off the couch and Natalia reaches out a hand to help her. Olivia gets up and stands by the younger woman holding her hand encouraging her on.

Franks notices this and yells "what are you doing? What is going on here?"

Natalia says back to Frank with anger "I asked you what you are doing here in my house uninvited?"

"Natalia, I came by to surprise you and take you out to dinner."

"Frank you should have called" the Latina says.

"Well, I have been trying to call you for two weeks and you won't answer or return my calls," he says with an angrier tone.

"Frank I have been busy and I have had a lot on my mind."

Natalia thinks back over the last two weeks. She and Olivia have spent just about every waking minute together working and at home spending time with Emma. They are my family. We are a family.

"Natalia, you were making out with… with this bitch" Frank yells.

"Frank don't you dare call her that" yelled the young Latina shaking with anger.

"I don't understand Natalia, I asked you to marry me and you said you would think about it."

"Frank, I never said I would think about it, it was you who suggested that I think about it when I didn't answer you right away!"

The little voice in Natalia's head says "honestly Frank, there wasn't anything to think about really. The only thing that I have thought about is being with Olivia. It's the only thing I could think about." But then again this isn't something that needs to be verbalized and hurt him even more she thought to herself.

Frank yells at Olivia "what did you do to her you bitch!"

"Frank that is enough!" the Latina yells as her fiery temper flares.

Olivia sees the fire that is building in the young Latina and reaches her hand to the small of her back trying to calm her a little bit.

As soon as Frank sees Olivia put her hand on the small of Natalia's back he yells at Olivia "get your hand off her! Don't you touch her!"

Natalia calmly says "Frank, I am sorry; I didn't want you to find out like this. The truth is I was going to talk with you tomorrow to tell you that I can't marry you because.." she looks over at Olivia and Olivia gives her a gentle smile reassuring her to go ahead. So Natalia starts again and says "I can't marry you Frank because I am in love with Olivia."

"What? How can you be in love with that bitch?"

"Frank I told you that was enough! DO. NOT. CALL. HER. THAT. AGAIN!"

"Natalia, she is incapable of love. The only person Olivia loves is Olivia. She is Olivia Freakin Spencer for Christ sake. Think about it Natalia!"

"I have thought about it and Frank you are wrong about her. You don't know her like I do. Olivia is not the same person and even so I love her, I love everything about her. She is smart, beautiful, and funny and she loves so deeply. Olivia loves her family so fiercely and would move heaven and earth to protect or to do anything for us- her family. We are a family! Emma, Rafe, Ava, Olivia and I are a family; we have become a real family!"

"Natalia," Frank says.

"No Frank, I am sorry that I hurt you, but I can't and won't marry you."

"Natalia, we made love! I love you and I can give you the family you and Rafe have longed for."

"Frank I am sorry, but I told you what happened, us having sex was a mistake and that it couldn't happen again."

"No, don't call it that Natalia! We made love!" Frank is getting more and more desperate to hold on to her and just won't listen.

"No Frank listen to me, I mean really listen to me. It was sex and it only happened because I was running away from my feelings for Olivia. I know this is hard for you to hear but it is the truth."

Natalia steps away from Olivia and tries to move past Frank to go into the kitchen to retrieve the ring from the drawer in the kitchen where is has sat since the night he proposed.

As she moves past Frank he grabs Natalia's left arm squeezing hard.

"Ouch Frank, let go of me! You are hurting me!"

"No!" says Frank "you do not love her, you love me!"

Olivia quickly moves to help Natalia. She gets to the end of the coffee table before Frank yells at her.

"You stop! Stay there and stay out of this! This is between me and Natalia! As Frank is yelling at Olivia, he is squeezing Natalia's arm even harder.

"Frank you are hurting me" Natalia yells.

Olivia is frantically looking around the room for anything she could use to help her love. She looks down beside her as she is standing between the end of the coffee table and the fire place and she sees it. She quickly grabs the fire poker, moves and holds it to Frank's throat.

Olivia yells "you let go of her right now!"

Just then the front door opens and skipping in is a happy Emma calling "Mommy I'm home" as Jane follows behind her. Emma stops in her tracks as she sees he mommy holding the fire poker to Frank's throat and that Frank has Natalia's arm in his hand.

Emma yells, "Mommy! Natalia?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Family is Everything**

**Chapter 5**

All disclaimers exist!

"Jane, get Emma out of here! Please bring her upstairs and I will come up there as soon as I can" Olivia says.

"Mom, NO! I want to stay right here with you! Why does Uncle Frank have a hold of Natalia's arm and why are you holding that thing to his neck?" Emma yells with tears running down her face.

"Jellybean, I need you to be a big girl and go upstairs with Jane right now, please!" Olivia tells her worried daughter.

Jane grabs a hold of Emma's shoulders, "come on Emma, lets go upstairs."

Emma reluctantly goes with Jane following close behind her.

"Ok Frankie" Olivia says, "please let her go now."

Olivia is furious that her daughter walked in on this and Frank can see the fire in her eyes but her voice is calm and firm. Frank knows that he better let go but doesn't."

"Frank, Natalia says her voice softer than before; please don't do this, you saw how scared Emma is. She shouldn't have seen this!"

Frank lets go of Natalia's arm and Olivia brings down the fire poker to her side. Natalia moves into the kitchen and grabs the ring and walk back over to Frank.

"I am sorry Frank, but this is how it has to be." Natalia says handing him the ring.

Frank just stands there in shock for a minute and then he tells Olivia that he should arrest her for assaulting a police officer.

"What?" Olivia snaps. "I didn't touch you Frank, but there will however be evidence of you manhandling Natalia as well as there are two witnesses to you having a hold of Natalia's arm; and to be honest with you Frank, I will not hesitate to use this against you! I can have your badge for this Frankie. Do you really want to pursue this?"

"Frank, please leave" Natalia says.

Frank turns towards the kitchen, walks over to the table and drops the ring box and says "this isn't over" and walks out.

Olivia runs over to Natalia and wraps her arms around the young Latina… "Baby, are you ok?"

Natalia wraps her arms around Olivia and starts to cry.

Olivia just holds her and lets her get it out of her system.

Once Natalia is able to compose herself she says she is ok. "My arm hurts but I am ok. Wow that was really hard to do."

"I know sweetheart, let me see your arm" Olivia says. She looks at Natalia's arm and can clearly see Frank's finger prints on her arm. "oh my god Natalia, that is going to bruise, it is already starting to turn a purplish color."

Olivia leaves Natalia for a second as she runs into the living room to grab her cell phone and hurries back to Natalia's side.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asks.

"I am calling Doris, we need to report this and Doris will handle it I am sure."

"Olivia no, he will loose his job; I don't want him to loose his job."

"Honey, we can't let him get away with this. He hurt you and our daughter is terrified right now."

"Oooo no, Emma" Natalia cries.

"Natalia, look at me, do you trust me?"

"You know I do!"

"Ok then, lets call Doris."

"Olivia we can't."

"Natalia, look at your arm! Frank did that to you! He deliberately left the ring on the table and told us that this wasn't over and then he left. Do you want him coming back here and doing this again or worse? Think about Emma! We don't want her seeing anything like this again she is terrified by someone she trusted."

Natalia starts to break down again, Olivia holds her tightly gently placing kisses on top of her head. Natalia could feel the safeness in Olivia's arms and starts to calm down.

"You're right" the younger woman says. "Go ahead and call Doris so we can check on Emma."

Olivia dials Doris' number and Doris answers on the second ring; "this is Mayor Wolfe."

"Doris, it's Olivia, we have a situation with Detective Frank Cooper."

Olivia explains everything that happened and Doris says "Ok, let me call the Chief of police and we will meet you there at the farmhouse.

Olivia hangs up with Doris and tells Natalia that Doris and the Chief of police will be here in a little bit.

Olivia takes both of Natalia's hands in hers and kisses them, and says "we need to check on Emma."

Natalia tells her "go ahead, I will be right there. I just need a couple of minutes. I don't want her seeing me like this."

"Ok" Olivia says as she hugs the Latina quickly and turns around and heads upstairs.

Olivia goes upstairs and knocks on Emma's door as she walks in. She sees Emma curled into a fetal position crying as Jane is sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Jellybean, it's ok. Frank is gone now."

Jane gets up from the side of the bed so that Olivia can sit next to Emma.

Olivia says "thank you for staying with her, but please don't leave yet because you may need to give a statement as the police are on their way over."

Emma starts to cry harder at what Olivia just told Jane.

"Oh Bean it's ok."

"Mommy no, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Jellybean, I called Doris and she was going to call the Chief of police and then they are coming over. Doris knows the whole story and she will be here to help us ok?"

Emma says "ok" and gets up to hug her mommy.

"Mommy, I was so scared" Emma says as she starts to cry again.

"I know Bean, I was too; it's over now and Frank won't come around here anymore Baby."

"Mommy"

"What baby?"

Why did Uncle Frank hurt Natalia's arm? Why were you holding that fire poker thingy at Uncle Frank?"

"Oh baby, Natalia told Frank that she couldn't marry him and he got really upset, so he grabbed Natalia's arm as she went to go into the kitchen to give him back his ring. And when he grabbed Natalia's arm I grabbed the fire poker trying to get him to let go of her and that was when you came in. I am sorry you had to see that Bean!"

"Mommy, why can't Natalia marry Uncle Frank?"

Olivia suddenly felt a lump in her throat and was trying to think of the best way to say it. Olivia's mind was racing thinking top herself, don't lie to her, you never lie to her, don't start now.

"Mommy, is it because Natalia loves you and not Uncle Frank?"

Olivia pinches the bridge of her nose.

Natalia, who was standing in the doorway to Emma's room listening to Emma's questions; walks into Emma's room and says "yes baby that's exactly why" as she walks over to the little girl and kneels beside her bed.

Olivia's head turns around quickly to find her love kneeling beside her and her daughter. The two women make eye contact and stare at each other for a few seconds until Emma jumps over into Natalia's arms almost knocking backwards.

Umph Natalia makes a noise as she embraces their little girl. Natalia kisses the side of Emma's head and says "I love you Jellybean and I am really sorry you had to see that. But I want you to know that I love you and your mommy so very much, we are a family!"

"Did you tell Uncle Frank that? Is that why he got so mad?"

"Yes Baby" Olivia says.

"Mommy, do you love Natalia too?"

"Yes Bean, I am in love with Natalia too."

"Does this mean you guys will hold hands and kiss n stuff?"

"Yes baby" Olivia says. "Does that bother you?"

"No Mommy, isn't that what people do when they are in love?"

"Yes Bean," Olivia says as she reaches for Natalia's hand and they make eye contact once again a million things said without a word spoken.

Just then there is a knock at the front door.

Jane who had made her way downstairs to give the family some privacy hollers upstairs "I'll get it."

"Ok Jellybean, that will be Doris and the Chief of police so Natalia and need to go down stairs. I want you to stay up here until they are ready to talk to you and Jane will be up with you until then ok?"

"Ok mommy" Emma says.

Natalia speaks up and tells her that if they need her to answer any questions, that you are to tell what you saw when you came into the house. There is nothing to be afraid of, just tell them what you saw and everything will be ok."

"I will" Emma replies back.

Both women lean over and kiss Emma on the head and say I love you. Then Olivia squeezed Natalia's hand and asks her "are you ready?"

Natalia answers "as ready as I will ever be I guess."

Olivia guides Natalia out of the room and down the stairs and never letting go of her hand as the reach the bottom of the stairs. "Jane, will you please sit with Emma again until we are ready for you two?"

"Yes, Ms. Spencer" Jane replies as she heads up the stairs.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Family is Everything**

**All disclaimers still exist.**

Olivia and Natalia walk into the living room and the older woman says to her friend and the Chief and says "thank you for coming so quickly."

Doris had noticed the two women coming down the stairs hand in hand and even now as they were standing in the living room they continued to hold hands. Doris took in the sight in front of her and also noticed that both women were a little rattled. "Are you two ok?" the Mayor asked.

"Yes and no" Olivia said looking at the Latina standing at her side.

"Please sit and tell us what happened step by step" the Chief said.

Olivia and Natalia both sat on the couch together and never let go of each other's hand.

The Chief takes out a small recorder, presses record and sets it on the coffee table as he and the Mayor sat down in the two chairs in the living room.

"Ok start from the beginning" he says.

Olivia starts off by saying "it actually started earlier today when I had run in to Frank Cooper when I was leaving the post office." She explained everything that was said between her and Frank. She also explained that she had come back home because she was so upset that she started looking for another place to live for her and Emma because of everything that Frank had said about he and Natalia getting married.

Natalia speaks up and says "the thing is I never said yes to his proposal. When I didn't answer him right away that night he gave the ring and asked me to think about it and then he left. I have been too busy and haven't thought about it, actually there really wasn't anything to think about because I am in love with someone else." She squeezes Olivia's hand reassuring her that she will not hide anymore. "So I came home this afternoon looking for Olivia since she didn't come back to work after running her errands. I found Olivia clearly very upset and on the phone when I got here. Olivia finally confessed that she was on the phone with a realtor looking for a new place for her and Emma. Olivia told me what had transpired between her and Frank and that was why she was looking for a place to live. I made it clear that I didn't want her to leave our home, our family and then I expressed my love for Olivia. Olivia confessed her love for me and then Frank walked in on us finding us in a very intimate moment on the couch."

The Latina also explained how upset he was at what he had walked in on and how he had entered her… their home uninvited and without knocking; they all argued. "I told him that I am in love with Olivia and that I couldn't marry him. When I went to go to the kitchen to get the ring to give it back to him he grabbed a hold of my arm squeezing it really hard. Olivia tried to come and help me and he yelled at her to stay where she was and to stay out of it. That is when Olivia grabbed the fire poker and tried to get him to let go of me."

The older woman speaks and says "I held it to his throat, but I never touched him. It was at that moment that my daughter and her babysitter walked in and saw the situation. It wasn't until I had sent both of them upstairs that Frank finally let go of Natalia's arm. Natalia went into the kitchen and grabbed the ring and gave it back to Frank and told him that was over and that he needed to leave. Frank in turn walked into the kitchen, dropped the ring on the table and said "this isn't over" and then he walked out."

"Natalia can I please see your arm?" the Chief asked.

They walked into the kitchen where the Chief and Mayor could clearly see finger printed bruises developing on her arm.

"I'll be right back" the Chief said as he turned and walked out of the house.

Olivia moved closer to Natalia and asked her "are you ok?"

"Yeah" she responded.

Doris just stood by watching the two women as the Chief returned with a camera.

"Ok Natalia, I just want to take a few pictures of the bruises" the Chief said.

Natalia started to protest saying "that I don't want Frank to lose his job" and then she started crying again.

Olivia immediately embraced the younger woman and just held her "it's ok Baby…shhhh" as the Mayor and Chief went into the living room to discuss the best way to handle this and an appropriate punishment.

Olivia pulls back and looks at Natalia showing concern and says "Frank is obviously upset enough that he hurt you physically which leads me to believe that he is capable of anything."

"He is a good man Olivia and we pushed him over the edge and I don't want him to lose his job over this. This is my fault.."

"This is NOT your fault!" the older woman said cutting her off.

"None of this would have happened if I had just been honest about my feelings for you to begin with!" the look on Natalia's face was pleading with Olivia to understand what she was saying.

"Honey, I understand what you are saying and how you feel but remember Emma walked in on this fiasco and our little girl is terrified. I want his badge for this."

"I know you do love, and I just feel bad and wish there was another way of dealing with this" the Latina says.

Just then the Chief and Doris walk back into the kitchen and say they have a possible solution. The Chief continues on and says "we are going to take pictures along with everyone's statements and then tomorrow morning you can come by the police station to sign and pick up a copy of your statements.

"What is going to happen to Frank?" Natalia asks.

"Well, Frank is going to be on a 30 day suspension and will be ordered to attend anger management classes as well as have a psych evaluation done before retuning to work. He will also be ordered to stay away from both of you and your family."

"What if he doesn't abide by the guidelines you are setting for his punishment?" The older woman asks.

"Well if Frank does not follow my orders and comes near either one of you or your family it will be required that you have a retraining order put against him. You will have no choice. Right now all this information as well as the pictures and statements will be added to his file. If he doesn't honor my orders then according to the law a retraining order must be filed and then he will be fired from the force. This is just how it has to be. Since you are not pressing charges against him right now, this punishment is suffice. But it would be wise for both of you to consider pressing charges if you have to get a restraining order" says the Chief.

"So, if we have to get a restraining order against him he will automatically be fired?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Doris responded. "No police officer can act like this and no police officer can have a restraining order in his file. As far as I am concerned he should be fired right now, but since you are willing to settle it this way and not press charges at this point, I will let this go. But I must say that I do not like this. That being said, this is his one and only chance at redemption and following our orders. There will be no exceptions!"

The Chief says "I will make it very clear to him the terms of this deal, just like Doris said there will be no exceptions and this will be his one and only chance. It will be in his hands to abide to these terms from there on. I will also have a squad drive by several times through out the night to make sure there are no incidents and to help make both of you comfortable tonight."

"Ok thank you" Olivia says.

So the Chief took the pictures of Natalia's arm, got Jane and Emma's statement and was ready to leave when Natalia said "Chief? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Could you please give this back to Frank?" as she hands him the box containing the engagement ring. "I don't want it and I certainly do not want a reason for him to come back here."

"I will make sure he gets it" the Chief said.

"Thank you" Natalia says to both the Chief and Doris as they made their way out.

Not long after the Chief and Doris left, Jane left as well and it was time for Emma to head up to bed.

"Ok Jellybean, it's time for you to get ready for bed, so why don't you go get changed and then brush your teeth and I'll be right up" Olivia says.

"Ok Mommy" Emma says as she leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asks Natalia.

"Yeah it's just…it's been a long day is all."

"I know sweetheart, but we will get through this. We can get through anything together, and we will do this together."

"I know" the Latina says.

"Ok, I am going to go tuck our daughter in."

"How about I make us some coffee and then I'll meet you upstairs to tuck her in?"

"That sounds good. I think it would be good for Emma to have both her Mommies tuck her in and help feel better about all of this tonight."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Olivia walks over to Natalia who was leaning against the kitchen counter; she reaches both hands up to the Latina's face gently rubbing both cheeks and says "we are going to be alright, we can do this as long as we are together as a family we can deal with anything."

"I know" the younger woman says.

Olivia leans in and kisses her love softly and leans her forehead against Natalia's and says "I love you!"

"I love you too" Natalia replied.

"Ok, I am going to go tuck Emma in."

"I will get the coffee going and then I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, see you in a few" the older woman says and then turns to leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

"Hey Em" Olivia says as she walks into her daughters room.

"Hi Mommy" Emma says as she is crawling into bed.

Olivia comes and sits next to Emma on the bed and asks her "you ok Baby?"

"Yeah, just tired and a little scared is all" the little girl said.

"What are you scared of Baby?"

"I am afraid of Uncle Frank coming back."

"Oh Bean, the chief of police is going to make sure that he doesn't come back. There will be a police officer that will drive by and check the house through out the night, so there isn't anything for you to be afraid of. Are you worried about anything else?"

"No Mommy, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure because it's been a crazy day for you and a lot stuff for you to process. I want you to know that if you have any questions you can always and I mean always come to me or Natalia. We are a family! So, are you ok with me and Natalia?"

Natalia is standing in the hallway just outside of Emma's room listening to her girls. It just warmed her heart listening to Olivia make sure that Emma is ok with her two mommies really being her two mommies. She hears Emma reply to Olivia "yes Mommy, I'm glad you and Natalia finally can admit you love each other." Natalia gasps and quickly covers her mouth no wanting to reveal exactly where she was and she thinks to herself "finally? Oh my Emma, did you know before we did?"

Olivia asks "finally? What do you mean Jellybean?"

Emma smiles and says "duh Mommy! Remember my project My Two Mommies?"

"Emma! You know I don't like it when you use that word" Olivia says.

"Sorry Mommy."

"Yes, I do remember your project; you did a great job on it."

"When I saw how you and Natalia kept looking at each other and the way you talked to each other and how you both were taking care of me it just made sense. I could see how much you loved me and Natalia and how much Natalia loved me and you. That's how I knew" Emma said.

"So you knew before we did Emma?"

"Yep" she said brightly bouncing on her bed.

Natalia walked into the room smiling at her two girls and says to her daughter "Emma how did you get to be so smart?" as she walked over to the bed and stood next to Olivia resting a hand on her shoulder.

A bouncing Emma says with a huge smile on her face "I'm Emma Spencer and the daughter of the biggest business mongrel."

"That's mogul baby" says Olivia.

Natalia just stands there and laughs.

"Shush you" Olivia says to the laughing Latina.

Natalia tried to stop laughing but once she saw the smile that Olivia was trying to cover up she started laughing even harder. Olivia and Emma both joined in.

This was just another one of those lovely moments that both Olivia and Natalia cherished the helped make them a family. Once the laughter stopped Emma says "I have a question."

"Ok Jellybean" Olivia says. "You can ask us anything you want."

"So Mommy, now that my two mommies are together… are you going to share a room like you used to when you were with Buzz?"

"_God I really want that but I'm not sure we are really ready for that yet Olivia thought to herself. Wow Em don't hold anything back. Just come right out with the big guns."_

Olivia wasn't expecting this question and looked over at Natalia.

"Jellybean," Olivia starts and Natalia says "Yes Bean, we will be sharing a room and you will have to knock and wait for an answer from one of us to say it's ok to come in ok?"

"Ok" Emma says.

Olivia is looking at Natalia with one eyebrow raised a little surprised at Natalia's response to their daughter's question. This was definitely something she wanted but, they hadn't taked about it yet.

Natalia knew by the look that she was getting from the older woman that she may not be ready for that just yet. But Natalia knew that she wanted to be close to her love and she wasn't going to shy away from her or hide her feelings anymore. _"What better way to show, Olivia that she was ready to start their life together,"_ she thought to herself as she reached for the older woman's hand, a subtle gesture letting her love know it was ok.

"So Jellybean, do you have any more questions for us tonight?" her Mommy asks.

"No, I don't think so Mommy."

"OK, it's time for you to get some sleep for now."

"Ok Mommy."

Emma reaches out for her other mommy to give her a hug. Natalia hugs and kisses her on the top of her head and says "I love you sweetheart, sweet dreams."

"I love you too Natalia."

Natalia lets go of Emma and touches Olivia's shoulder and says "meet you down stairs."

Olivia smiles and says "Ok."

Olivia reaches her arms out to her daughter and Emma gives her a big hug. Olivia just holds her daughter for a minute and then pulls her back to look at her and asks "so were ok? You're ok with this?"

"Yes Mommy, because I really do have two mommies."

"Yes you do baby" Olivia says as she pulls her daughter in for another hug, kissing her on top of her head. "Ok baby, good night I love you!"

"Love you too Mommy" Emma says as she lays down and Olivia tucks her in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**All disclaimers still exist**

Olivia made her way down stairs and didn't see Natalia in the living room so she headed for the kitchen and she sees that the younger woman had both of their jackets hanging from one of the kitchen chairs while she was making two cups of coffee.

Natalia sensing that was no longer alone turned around to find Olivia standing in the door way of the kitchen and says "I thought we would sit on our bench with our coffee."

"Sounds good" the older woman says as she reaches for her coat and puts it on. She then reaches for Natalia's coat and holds it out and helps her put it on. They each grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the porch and left the kitchen door open just in case Emma gets up while they are outside.

They both settled on their bench sitting close and finally comfortable with being able to sit this close to each other now that everything is out in the open. Before they would love sitting out on the bench in the evening but were always conscious of not sitting too close for fear of figuring each other out. Now they can sit close and just enjoy being together and just be.

"I hope it was ok that I told Emma yes that we would be sharing a room" the younger woman says. "I know that we hadn't discussed it but I don't want to wait anymore. I just want to be near you and be able to hold you…"

"Natalia, I …"

"No Olivia, please hear me out because I need to say this."

"Ok."

Natalia takes her coffee and sets it down beside the bench and then takes Olivia's and sets it down beside hers and then she takes Olivia's hands in hers. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She begins to rub her thumbs over the older woman's hands and thinks to herself…_they are so soft._ She looks into those beautiful green orbs that have kept her captivated for so long. _Wow, you have such beautiful eyes she thinks, I could just sit here and stare into them all night._ She takes a deep breath and says "what I want to say is that we began this dance around our feelings a long time ago. We both know it. When Frank proposed to me is when I really knew deep down in my heart that it is you that I want to be with, it is you that I want to spend every night with for the rest of my life. I love you Olivia and only you and now I have finally realized that it has always been you Olivia."

"And I love you Natalia. You changed me and made me want to be a better person. I want to share everything with you and no one else. Natalia, you are everything to me and Emma. You take such good care of our little girl and you saved my life. I will never be able to thank you enough for that, and I want to spend the rest of my life thanking you and loving you. So, no I am not upset that you told Emma that we would be sharing a room, cuz lord knows I want that more than anything, but are you really ready for this? What about your faith?"

"What about my faith? My faith is in God and I honestly feel that he led me to you and you to me."

"Your church says that this is wrong and that it is a sin."

"Olivia, I have thought about all of this and prayed about it so many times. Yes the church says this is a sin, but my faith is in God and God is love and if God brought us together how can it be a sin. It would be a sin not to accept and cherish god's gift."

"I just needed to know that you are absolutely sure" the older woman says.

"I have though about all of this and what being together would mean for us, it's all I have been able to think about especially over the last couple of weeks. So yes my love, I am sure about us being together and having what every couple in love has." Natalia reaches up and caresses Olivia's cheek and jaw while looking into those beautiful eyes and says "I love you Olivia and I am not ashamed of it. I refuse to hide or fight my feelings for you any longer. We have danced around this and each other for far too long. It's time we dance together to our own music and new beginning."

As a tear starts to run down the older woman's cheek, she grabs the hand that was caressing her cheek and turns her head to place soft kisses in the palm of her loves hand and says "god I love you!"

Natalia leans in and kisses Olivia. It was sweet and sensual and passionate. It was everything they both had wanted and dreamed of for so long. Natalia licked Olivia's bottom lip seeking entry because she simply could not get enough of kissing Olivia Spencer. Olivia instantly parted her lips granting Natalia access. Immediately Natalia's tongue entered Olivia's and they both moaned into the kiss sending shivers down both women's spines. The kiss quickly became heated and neither woman wanted to stop, but soon needing air became too much and it was Olivia that broke the kiss leaning her forehead against Natalia's. Both women were breathing hard and unable to speak. They just sat their enjoying being close to each other.

Olivia shivered a little and Natalia felt it and asks "are you cold sweetheart?"

"Yeah, a little…just got a chill is all."

"I noticed" the younger woman said.

"Ya think" Olivia says playfully with a smile "it is still technically winter ya know."

"Yeah I know smartass, let's go inside."

"Swear jar" Olivia says laughing. Natalia frowned. "Hey it's not that often that you swear and I can make you pay up."

"Yeah, yeah" Natalia says reaching for their coffee cups to bring them inside, "let's go freeze baby" the younger woman teases.

Natalia is at the sink and rinses out their coffee cups and turns to Olivia and says "are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah" the older woman breathes. "It's been a long and stressful day and I am exhausted."

"I know sweetheart." Natalia dries off her hands and reaches out to her love offering her hand "shall we?" the Latin says.

Olivia takes the offered hand and turns the kitchen light out as she reaches the doorway as she is being lead by a beautiful woman to head up stairs.

Once they reach the stairs Olivia's mind and heart are racing as the Latina still has a hold of her hand leading the way. _Geez I am so nervous, she is leading me up the stairs and to do what…? Sleep? Or does she have something else in mind cuz god knows I have thought about this and dreamed about this but is she ready? Am I ready? Spencer you really need to get a grip._

Natalia feels the older woman hesitate once they have reached the top of the stairs and walking past Olivia's room. She stops and turns around "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just… are you sure about this?"

Natalia takes both of the older woman's hands in hers and says "yes, I am sure. I don't want to waste any more time. Now that we have confessed our feelings I know that I would not be able to sleep knowing that you are in your room just a few feet away. I just want to be close to you and there isn't any rush for anything else right now."

"Ok as long as you are sure" Olivia says.

"I'm sure."

"Ok but I need to grab my toothbrush and my jammies."

"Oh yeah that is probably a good idea."

"I'll be right back then" the older woman says as she disappears into her room to get her things.

Natalia just waited there for her and Olivia was back in a flash… "Ok, I'm ready."

Natalia gave Olivia one of her big dimpled smiles and grabs Olivia's hand again and leads her to her bedroom. Once inside Natalia closes the door and says to the older woman "you go ahead and use the bathroom first and I'll get my stuff together and use the bathroom when you are done."

"Ok, be right out" the older woman says as she goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Natalia in the mean time goes to her dresser and grabs her jammies and sits on the edge of the bed waiting for the hotelier to finish up in the bathroom. She didn't have to wait too long before the door opened and her love walked out and said "it's all yours" with a shy smile.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes" Natalia says as she disappears into the bathroom.

While her love is in the bathroom changing and brushing her teeth, Olivia goes over to the window leans against the wall and is looking out the window as it is a full moon and it is beautiful how bright it is with the moon is shining over the last of the snow covered yard in the back of the house.

Natalia comes out of the bathroom and sees her love looking out the window instead of being in bed. "Olivia, are you ok?"

Olivia still looking out the window enjoying the view outside says "yeah, just waiting for you love; I wasn't sure what side of the bed you usually sleep on and decided it would be best to wait for you" she says as she turns around to look at the Latina. When she turns around the sight in front of her is so beautiful she is left speechless. _Oh my god, Olivia is thinking to herself as Natalia is standing there in a gray tank top and gray shorts. I think you need to where stuff like that all the time. Look at all that tan skin showing and wow, just look those slender tan legs…Olivia's heart is racing._

Natalia is asking Olivia a question but the older woman seems to be off in her own world and when she realizes that Olivia is staring at her she blushes a bit and says "Olivia" a little louder to get the woman's attention.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a preference to which side?"

"Not really" the older woman says "I just didn't want to intrude on your space incase you did."

"Oh Liv, I am not that picky; I just want to be close to you" Natalia says reaching a hand out for Olivia to follow her to the bed. Natalia reaches back and pulls the covers down and the she climbs in the bed kneeling and backing up while guiding her love with her, "come here sweetheart" she says to Olivia and guides her down "is this ok with you?"

"Yeah, this works for me" the older woman says.

"Good" Natalia says.

Olivia gets comfortable and lies on her back and Natalia cuddles up beside her laying her head in the older woman's chest and Olivia wraps her arm around her love and moves her hand up and down the Latina's shoulder and arm. "This feels so good being able to hold you" Olivia says in a soft voice; "I could get used to this."

"Mmm this does feel good" the younger woman says as she leans up to look at her love to say "I love you" as she leans in to kiss Olivia. It was a soft and sensual kiss until Natalia moves up a little more almost laying on top over the older woman and then the kiss quickly deepens into a very passionate kiss. They continued on kissing for what seemed like for ever. Both feeling the need to be closer to each other as things are definitely getting heated, tongues exploring each other's mouths and hands are starting to roam until Olivia reaches and grabs Natalia's face with both hands and then breaks the kiss. _Olivia is feeling the result of her arousal flow between her legs and is thinking oh my god if I can get this turned on with just you kissing me, how in the world am I going to handle it when we finally make love. Damn I am so screwed!_

Natalia leans her head against Olivia's both breathing hard.

"I think we should stop before this gets too far and I can't stop myself cuz god knows I want this more than anything" the older woman manages to say in between breaths.

"You are right" the younger woman says as she lays back into the position she was in before cuddling up to her love.

As Olivia continues to rub Natalia's arm and shoulder she tells the younger woman "I love you too and I just don't want to rush anything with you. I have said that if I were lucky enough to fall in love again that I want to do things right and that means that I want to do right by you and not rush you or rush things with us."

"There is no rush my love. We have all the time in the world to figure things out now that we are finally here together. And tonight I just want you to hold me. I want to enjoy finally being in your arms and not worry about what ever is ahead of us."

"I think I can do that" the older woman says as she places a kiss on top of the younger woman's head.

They lay there in silence just enjoying being in each other's arms for a while and then Natalia says "Liv?"

"Hmm"

"I want us to go and see Rafe tomorrow morning."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think we should be up front with him about us a soon as possible."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to wait. We have waited long enough don't you think?"

"I do, but what if he isn't ok with this? With us?"

"The sooner we tell him the better. With everything that you have done for him, he should be getting out of jail soon and then he will have to go to the half way house for at least 6 months according to what Mel said. This should give him some time to adjust to the fact that we are together and I am pretty sure that he will be happy that I am not marrying Frank."

"Yeah" Olivia says "he isn't really fond of Frank but you can tell that he was at least trying to be supportive of you in wanting you to be happy."

"But it is you that makes me happy" the Latina says matter of factly. "And he knows you have been here for me and that you have helped him in getting out of that other prison before he got seriously hurt. He knows that you were protecting him as best as you could in everything that you have done for him. So deep down I think he will be ok with this, with us because he knows that you have been there for the both of us and really when you think about it he can't argue with the facts."

"True enough" Olivia says. "Ok we will go by the police station tomorrow to sign and pick up our statements and then we will go and see Rafe."

Natalia leans up again looking at her love and says "sounds good to me" with a big dimpled smile.

Olivia says "you know I can't say no to you especially when you flash those dimples at me."

Natalia smiles an even bigger smile flashing those dimples and says "have I told you I love you lately?"

"Hmmm" the older woman says thinking about it…."nope, not in the last 10 or 15 minutes or so."

"Well Olivia Spencer, I do love you!" she says as she leans in and kisses her love once more. It was a soft and sensual but chaste kiss as she lies back down and snuggles into her love even more draping a leg over the older woman's.

Olivia groans at the contact and says "you certainly aren't going to make this easy one me."

"I'm sorry is this too much? Do you want me to move my leg?"

"No sweetheart, I just love holding you like this and as much as I really want to take this a step further, my will to do right by you is stronger than my growing need or want to be that much more closer to you. I love this and wouldn't want to be any where else than right here with you. Like you said we have plenty of time and you're exactly right. Having you cuddled up to me and in my arms is perfect and this is how I want to fall asleep content and happy."

"Sounds good to me, good night Liv; I love you!"

"Good night sweetheart, I love you too!" And then both women drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**All disclaimers still exist**

Natalia woke up early as usual. The sun was just barely starting to come up. She felt so warm and comfortable and remembered that she had fallen asleep wrapped in Olivia's arms. She didn't want to move or wake her love, so she just lay there for a little while content and happy watching the older woman sleep until her bladder screamed for immediate attention. So she carefully moved out of the embrace and slowly got out of bed watching to make sure that she didn't wake her sleeping partner and made her way to the master bathroom and closed the door. Once she was finished in the bathroom she grabbed her robe and headed downstairs because she knew that their little girl would be up soon and needing breakfast before school. She was in the middle of making a pot of coffee when Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Natalia" the little girl says.

"Good morning Jellybean, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept ok."

"So Bean, what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Umm…pancakes" Emma says as she bounced in her chair at the table.

"Ok, pancakes it is Baby."

Mean while upstairs, Olivia slowly started to wake up. It took her a minute to focus and remember where she was. _"ah yes, Natalia's room…our room,"_ as she remembers the night before and a special dark haired beauty falling asleep in her arms. A smile crept across her face. She lay there for a moment remembering last night. After a few minutes she decides to get up even though it is earlier than her usual…much earlier, but she couldn't wait to see Natalia and her beautiful dimpled smile that she knew she would see just like every other morning when she made her way into the kitchen. But today is special because it's their first day of what is hopefully the rest of their lives together now that they have finally admitted that they are in love with each other. So she went into her room and grabbed her robe since it was one of the items that she forgot to grab last night and slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Natalia is asking Emma if she wants banana pancakes when she sees Olivia walking into the kitchen. "Good morning Love" she says with a big smile flashing those dimples.

"Good morning Beautiful" Olivia says smiling as she closes the distance between her and a very sexy Latina to give a proper good morning kiss. _"God I love those dimples"_ she thinks to herself as she embraces the younger woman and kisses her softly.

"Mmm, this is a good morning" Natalia says into the kiss.

They both smile and just stand there holding each other until Emma reminds them that she is in the room by answering Natalia's question.

"What's that Baby?" Natalia says.

"Yes I would like banana pancakes" she giggles because this is the first morning that she sees her two mommies kissing each other good morning.

Natalia, blushes a bit realizing that she did ask her daughter a question before she became entranced by the love of her life walking into the kitchen and kissing her good morning. _"I just love watching a sleeping Olivia shuffle into the kitchen, but this morning you seem to be a little more awake than usual for as early as it is"_ she thinks to herself. She gives Olivia one more chaste kiss and turns to their daughter and says "banana it is Bean" as she turns around to the coffee pot and pours a cup for the sleepy hotelier and places it in front of her at the table. Olivia immediately grabs the coffee cup with both hands and takes a couple of small sips as Natalia busies herself with making breakfast for her family.

Olivia loved watching Natalia work in the kitchen. _Well… it isn't work actually, she loves being in the kitchen cooking and baking. I think this is where she is the happiest right her in her kitchen…her domain. _It just fascinates the hotelier to watch her love move about the kitchen so gracefully and happy.

It wasn't long before Natalia was setting a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table for the three of them to sit and enjoy breakfast together. It was their first breakfast together as a real family and they both seemed to just enjoy being together with their little girl especially on this wonderful morning.

Once they were done eating their breakfast Natalia picked up their dishes and brought them over to the sink and then she the grabbed the coffee pot and refilled Olivia's cup and she leaned down to give her a quick kiss and says "I am going to go upstairs and shower and get ready so that we can go and see Rafe this morning."

"Ok" Olivia says.

Emma chimes in "I want to go and see Rafe too!"

"Sorry Jellybean, not this time; and besides you have school" the older woman says.

"Aww mom!"

"Uut" a quick sound Olivia usually makes to let her daughter know that the discussion is over while giving her the one raised eye brow look.

"You can go with the next time sweetie" Natalia says.

"You promise?"

"I promise Jellybean, now hurry up and finish getting ready for school before you miss your bus sweetie."

A hung over Frank stumbled into the police station and made his way over to his desk, sat down and rubbed his face with both hands. Frank is out of it from drinking so much the night before and he surely is still pissed off at the whole situation that unfolded last night; he just cannot believe that he lost Natalia to that bitch Olivia Spencer. _I will not loose you… not to her!_ _She is gonna…_

"Detective Cooper, my office NOW!" Chief Wolfe said from the door way of his office.

Frank let out a sigh as he got up and walked into the Chief's office.

"Close the door Cooper and have a seat," says the Chief as he sits in his chair behind his desk. "Frank, we have a problem and it must be dealt with immediately!"

"Sir I…"

"No, Detective you listen to me and you listen good; I mean you really listen to me because I am only going to say this once. First of all what you did last night is an embarrassment to this department! I understand you must have been pretty upset finding out that Ms. Rivera was not accepting your marriage proposal, but your actions were despicable and unacceptable and it will not be tolerated! A complaint was filed against you last night and it will be going into your file permanently. As of right now you are under a 30 day suspension and you will attend anger management counseling for the duration of this suspension as well as you will also have to have a psychiatric evaluation before returning to duty. This is non negotiable! Also, Ms. Rivera did not press charges at this time but photographic evidence of the bruises that you left on her arm have been taken and are also going into your file. Furthermore, I am ordering you to stay away from both Ms. Rivera and Ms. Spencer and their families. This is a direct order and there will be no exceptions. If you so choose to disobey this direct order a restraining order will be filed against you as well as charges may be pressed. Now as you know, if a restraining order is placed against you this will result in termination from the police department and your career will be over. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir" Frank said angrily.

"I mean this Frank, do not mess this up! Now I need your badge and weapon."

Frank was reluctant at first but did as he was ordered to do and handed over his badge and weapon.

The Chief however could see the anger and rage building within Frank and warned him "this is a serious matter and you will follow my orders! Now, on a personal level I was asked to give this back to you" the Chief said as he reached into his top drawer of his desk and pulled out the small box containing the engagement ring and handed it to Frank.

Frank took the ring and just stood there in shock. He had left that ring at the farmhouse on purpose with the intention of going back and putting that ring on Natalia's finger. He couldn't believe that she had turned him into his superior. _Did you turn me in or did that bitch make you do it, he wondered._

"Now go home and get some rest because you look like shit. You need to take care of yourself and you will get through this" the Chief said.

Frank quickly left the Chief's office and stormed out of the police station…he was furious and all he could think about was that bitch turned her- the woman he loved against him. _"Damn you Olivia!"_ he said out loud to no one as he sat in his car. _"Natalia, you are mine damn it and I will get you back! I just have to get you away from her; she has made you think you are in love with her and who knows better than I do as to the spell she has you under. Now, who can help me? Rafe? He doesn't like Olivia, he actually despises her. Maybe he can talk some sense into you."_

Back at the farmhouse, Emma finished getting ready for school and just made it to the bus on time and Olivia cleaned up the kitchen from their breakfast while Natalia was up stairs getting ready for their day. Olivia was heading up stairs when Natalia was walking out of her room and heading down the stairs. Natalia stopped at the top of the stairs when she noticed Olivia half way up the stairs. Olivia stopped where she was when she noticed her love at the top of the stairs standing there smiling down at her. _"God, those dimples; I just love them"_ she thinks to herself as she smiles up at the beautiful woman. Olivia quickly heads up the rest of the stairs and closes the distance between them and took Natalia in her arms.

"You look beautiful" Olivia says.

"You make me feel beautiful when you look at me like that" Natalia says. Truth be told, Natalia took a little extra time getting ready this morning. She picked out a pair of black dress pants and a purple and black button up blouse with a low cut v neck even with it buttoned up all the way there is ample cleavage showing and she knew the hotelier loved this blouse and couldn't keep her eyes off of her whenever she wore it.

"Do we have to go to the prison today?" the older woman asked. She knew the answer, but she just couldn't help herself because right now she wanted Natalia all to herself.

"Yes, love we are going to the prison to see Rafe today. Besides we have to stop at the police station to sign our statements.

"I know, I just want you all to myself is all. Can't blame a girl for trying" she says with a flirtatious tone and rise of an eyebrow. "Just sayin."

Natalia smiles and blushes a little.

"What?" Olivia says. "You're just so beautiful, you take me breath away." Olivia thinks to herself _"good god those big brown eyes, those dimples and then to top it of she is blushing…you have no idea what you are doing to me."_ Olivia leans down and kisses her softly and then lets her love go. "I guess I better get cleaned up so we can go." _"Make that a cold shower."_

"Yeah that might be a good idea" the younger smaller woman says. "I am going to clean the kitchen and then call the prison while you are getting ready."

"Kitchen is all cleaned" Olivia calls out over her shoulder as she is making her way to her room to get ready.

"You cleaned the kitchen?"

"Yep!"

"What possessed you to do that?"

"I just wanted to help out is all."

"Thank you Olivia" the smaller woman said with a dimpled smile.

"Your welcome love, now go call the prison so we can go see Rafe today." _"And I have a cold shower calling my name"_ she thinks to herself.

Olivia is in the shower and is thinking about last night, _"god it felt good to fall asleep holding you. I can't believe we have finally gotten here. And that make out session on the couch yesterday afternoon before we were so rudely interrupted by Frank was just…wow… I am getting turned on just thinking about it…ok Spencer stop, need more cold water...damn. Just stop before you drive yourself crazy."_ Olivia finished up in the shower and went to get ready…_ "hmm, what should I wear?" _as she flips through her closet. _"Ah yes… Natalia loves this"_ she thought as she pulled out a dark gray suit with light pink stripes and a light pink low cut top to show off just enough of her assets.

Olivia finished getting ready and made her way back down stairs and heard Natalia on the phone. "Yes….ok….see you then; as she hung up the phone she turned around and was unable to speak when she noticed her love walking into the kitchen. Natalia was staring at her clearly speechless and Olivia tilted her head to one side as she noticed her girlfriend's state of mind while her eyes were looking her up and down and then focusing on the view of cleavage and then back up to her lips.

"_Geez"_ Natalia thought _"could you be anymore beautiful and wow, I am so attracted to you. I have never been so attracted to any one before."_

Olivia breaks the silence and says with a sexy smile, "I take it you like?" _"Spencer you still got it!"_

Natalia blushes a little and tries to clear her throat as her mouth has suddenly gone dry. "Uh…I um… you are so beautiful" she manages to get out.

Olivia walks the few feet once again closing the distance between them and then reaches out and slides her hands around the Latina's small waist pulling her close as she leans in and captures Natalia's lips into a passionate and slow kiss. When they break from the kiss they lean their foreheads together and Olivia says "I just can't get enough of kissing you."

Natalia quickly agrees "I love being able to finally kiss you…wow I just can't seem to get enough of kissing you either."

"I love you so much" the older woman says as she captures the younger woman's lips again in a deep and breath takingly heated kiss.

Natalia moans into the kiss feeling a throb building between her legs, _"no one has ever made me feel this way before."_

Olivia broke the kiss much to the disappointment to the younger woman, knowing that if she didn't stop that they weren't leaving the house anytime soon. "We better get going because… yeah we should go" as she grabs her girlfriend's hand and leads her towards the door only slowing down to grab their purses on their way out.

Olivia pulls up in front of the police station and parks. She looks over at her girlfriend and has noticed how quiet she got as they got into the parking lot. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous. I don't want to run into Frank."

"Oh honey, some how I don't think he will be here. The Chief wanted to talk to him first thing this morning, so I think he is already gone."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I don't see his car anywhere."

"Ok" Natalia says as she let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Let's do this" she says as she starts to get out of the car.

They walked into the police station and the police officer behind the front desk asked them "may I help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Rivera and Ms. Spencer to see Chief Wolfe" Olivia says.

"Ok, hold on," the officer said as he picked up the phone and called the Chief.

"Chief, there is a Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera here to see you…mmhmmm…ok, yes sir." "The Chief said to come on back, he has been expecting you."

"Ok thank you" both ladies said and turned to head towards the Chief's office.

"Morning" the Chief said as the two women appeared at his door.

"Good morning" both women said to the Chief.

"Come in and close the door please."

Both women walked into his office and Olivia closed the door behind them.

The Chief stood and said "please have a seat" as he motioned to the two chairs sitting across from his desk. Both women sat and the Chief pulled out a file. "Ok, I need you to read over your statements and then sign them. Ms. Spencer you will need to verify Emma's statement since she is a minor and then sign that one as well. Your babysitter Jane has already been in and signed her statement."

"Ok good" Olivia said.

They sat in silence reading their statements and then signed them.

"Alright" the Chief said as she took their signed statements. "Detective Cooper is in fact on a 30 day suspension. He has been ordered to stay away from the both of you and your families. He has also been ordered to go to anger management classes as well go through a psych evaluation before he can return to work. These are the terms we agreed upon last night correct?"

"Yes" both women said.

"Now, there should not be any more issues as I made these terms clear to my detective. But I do have to say, that he was clearly upset. That being said if there should be any violation to these terms, I will need you to contact me immediately."

"OK" both women agreed.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you Chief for helping us" Natalia said. Both women got up and left the Chief's office.

"Honey, you ok?" Olivia asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry that it came to this."

"I know what you mean but listen to me, this is not your fault…"

"Yes it is!" Natalia said cutting her girlfriend off.

"Honey, why would you think this is your fault when he man handled you?"

"Because I led him on and I slept with him when I didn't love him because I was running from my feelings for you."

"I have a hand in this too you know" Olivia said.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"I was helping Frank woo you and I gave him advice with things that you like."

"You did what? Why would you do that?"

"Honestly, he was clueless as to your needs and wants and the things you like because he really didn't know you; so I helped him by giving him advice."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you happy and because I was already aware of my feelings for you. I thought he could give all the things in life that you deserved and for the first time in my life I was putting someone else's needs before my own."

"I understand and that makes me love you even more than I thought I could."

"I am so in love with you Natalia."

"And I am so in love with you Olivia and I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"Well it's a good thing you won't ever have to worry about that because I can't imagine my life without you either. I'm not going any where my love" Olivia says as she leans over to kiss the love of her life. It was a soft, sensual but quick kiss as she leans back to look into Natalia's chocolate eyes and says "you ready to go see Rafe?"

Natalia takes a deep breath and says "yeah, let's go see our son so we can start our life together as a real family."

"Our son, huh? You really mean that?

"Yes I mean that. I know that you love Rafe just as much as I love Emma."

"Yeah I do, I just hope that one day he will know just how much he means to me."

"Oh sweetheart" Natalia says as she reaches up to caress Olivia's face "I think he already has some idea because he knows how much you have helped him."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Ok well let's go then" Olivia says as she starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**All disclaimers still exist**

While Olivia and Natalia are leaving the police station, Frank is being escorted into the visiting area where Rafe is awaiting his visitor.

"Oh…um hi Frank" the young man says as he sees Frank walking over to the table where he sat.

"Hi Rafe, how are you?"

"I'm good man… um how are you?" the young man asks noticing that something was different in the older man's demeanor. "So, what's up? What's wrong?"

"I am worried about your mom Rafe."

"What's wrong with my Ma, Frank?"

"I'm… uh… worried that she is being influenced by Olivia, that Olivia is being a bad influence on her."

"What do you mean; because I know…granted I am not Olivia's number one fan but she wouldn't do anything to hurt my Ma. I mean she has been there for her, for the both of us and looked out for the both of us. So what are you talking about? What has she done?"

"Well, you know that I asked your mom to marry me right?"

"Yeah, my Ma told me, so did she give you an answer and what does this have to do with Olivia and my Ma?"

"Well, Natalia… your mom has been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks. Every time I see her she is too busy to talk to me and she won't take my calls or return my calls…"

Rafe cut him off as he was getting irritated now, "so she was thinking about it then… there is nothing with that man. She told me that you two were kinda dating and then the next thing I know she is telling me that you proposed, so don't rush her you know. My Ma takes this kind of thing seriously."

"Yesterday I went to the farmhouse to take her out for dinner and she told me that she couldn't marry me and Olivia was there…"

"Well she does live there with my Ma; you know that, so why is it a big deal if she was there?"

"I think she talked you mom into saying no."

"Well give her more time man… it's all happening too fast and maybe she isn't over loosing my dad yet. Who knows? I am not trying to be mean, but just maybe she isn't in love with you."

"Well, I was hoping you could talk to her… maybe talk some sense into her… we love each other and I want to make her happy and give you both the family that you always wanted."

"Frank! She said no. I am sure she had her reasons for saying no, and I understand that hurt you but I can't make her do something that she doesn't want to do." '_Wow, he just doesn't listen. I don't think he hasn't really heard a thing I have said…and that worries me. If he isn't listening to me maybe that is part of the reason she said no….and thank god really. I don't think he knows much about my Ma and honestly I can't see my Ma marrying someone like you any how.'_

Frank was getting frustrated with the young man backing up his mom and started pacing the room _'I've gotta make you understand Rafe, that we belong together and Olivia has brain washed Natalia; making her think that she is in love with the older woman. Olivia loves no one but herself and when she is done with her she will throw her away just like she has done with everyone else.'_

Rafe is watching Frank pace back and forth in front of the table that she is sitting at, _'geez man he really needs to get a grip.'_

Just then both women are led into the visitor room. Natalia walks in first and immediately notices a pacing Frank in the room alone with her son and she instantly lost it completely infuriated and headed right for Frank. "What the hell are you doing here!" the Latina yells.

This instantly got Olivia's attention noticing that the younger woman was yelling and no longer right beside her. "Fuck!" she says as she lunges forward and grabs her girlfriend's arm to stop her only feet away from Frank. She pulled Natalia's struggling arm back pulling her further away from Frank only stopping once she herself backed into a table.

A stunned Frank turns around with a shocked loook on his face _'shit'_. "Natalia I…"

"Ma!" Rafe said.

Natalia held her free hand up to silence her son since her girlfriend had a hold of her other arm keeping her away from Frank. She was shaking with pure anger as she yells again "I asked you what the hell you are doing here!"

"Honey, I came to see Rafe."

"I can see that; and don't call me that Frank; I am not your honey! I told you it was over between us…and you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me or Olivia and our kids!"

Frank letting some of his anger show, snapped "I came to talk to Rafe, to have him talk some sense into you because we belong together!"

"Frank…" Olivia said and the smaller woman turned and looked at her, giving her a let me handle this look. Olivia closed her mouth and looked down knowing that it was Natalia's place to take care of this. She was just pretty pissed off that Frank was there since he was told to stay away from their family and she wanted to protect the younger woman. But she knew from that look that this was something that Natalia needed to do, not only for herself but for their family.

The younger woman turned to look at one Frank Cooper and snapped "What do you mean 'have him talk some sense into me? No one makes decisions for me… and THIS was my decision!"

"That bitch has turned you against me" Frank snapped back.

Natalia pointed her finger at the older man while yelling at him "I told you yesterday DO NOT call her that." Natalia struggled to get her arm free from her girlfriend's grasp, while Olivia held on tight keeping her at least 10 feet away from the older man.

'_Oh, no you don't' _Olivia thought to herself _'you aren't going near him; and my god Natalia, I have never seen you this fired up…wow. Don't mess with a mother scorned.'_

"She doesn't love you! She can't because she loves no one but herself; she just isn't capable of loving you Natalia and once she gets you into her bed she will throw you away when she is done with you just as she has done to everyone else!" Frank yelled.

"Not that it's any of your business, but how do you know or better yet who is to say that she hasn't already gotten me into bed" the fiery Latina snapped not caring if she hurt him or not.

"Ma!"

"You bitch!" Frank yelled as he lunged towards Olivia.

Olivia just realizing what was going to happen and shoved Natalia to the side and out of the way with just enough time to raise her leg as she kicked Frank in the nuts dropping him instantly.

Immediately two guards came running into the room, one restraining Olivia and the other went to Rafe and pinned him to the wall keeping him away from the action.

"Let go of me!" Olivia spit out as a guard pushed her against the opposite wall. "He is violating direct orders from his Chief…Chief Wolfe of the Springfield police department! He was ordered this morning to stay away from us and our family and that means that right now visiting Rafe is violating that order! He is not supposed to be here!"

"It's true!" the younger woman yelled "call Chief Wolfe; Frank Cooper was suspended this morning for man handling me last night leaving these bruises" she says as she pulls up her sleeve.

"You bastard!" Rafe yells trying to get free to go after Frank but the guard pinned Rafe even harder against the wall.

"Rafe don't!" Natalia yelled

"I will have your badge for this!" Olivia yelled at Frank.

Frank manages to get up knowing that he needed to get out of there before the guards call the Chief and he is arrested. He walks to the door… it's locked…damn it "let me out" he yelled and a guard waved a hand to the camera to have the door opened to let him out.

"You can't let him leave" Natalia yelled to the guard as Frank walked through the opened door.

The guard let Olivia go as soon as the door closed behind Frank and she immediately went to Natalia… "are you ok?" she asked pulling her into a hug while Rafe looked on from where he was being held by the other guard. The women clung to each other's embrace consoling one another. He watched them lean their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes and hands caressing each other's faces so gently.

"Will you let me go please" Rafe said calmly to the guard.

"Sit Rivera, you have ten minutes" the guard said as he let Rafe go and Rafe walked to the closest table and sat down.

The women snapped out of their trance noticing that the guard let Rafe go and heard him tell that he had ten minutes.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone to call the Chief and Natalia grabbed her hand and says "please Olivia; wait until we are done here."

"Ok" the older woman says as her girlfriend grabs her hand and walks over to the table where Rafe was sitting.

"I'm sorry Rafael" the younger woman said.

"Ma, what is going on? Rafe asked in a concerned toned. "Is what Frank said true? Are you two together?" already knowing the answer after witnessing them embracing each other, but he had to hear it from her any ways.

"Rafael, we um… yes part of what Frank said is true. Olivia and I are together, we love each other and that is why we came to see you today. We wanted to be up front with you." Natalia says.

Rafe looks to Olivia _'oh shit, here we go'_ she thinks.

"So, you love my Ma?"

"Yeah I do" she said looking him right in the eyes.

"Promise me you will protect her from that psycho because he has clearly lost it" Rafe said.

Olivia was shocked that he didn't flip out on her too and said "with my life Rafe, I promise."

"Are you happy Ma?"

"Olivia makes me so happy Rafael. We didn't expect for this to happen. It just did and we both fought it for so long, but there is no more fighting this as we both make each other happy."

"Well that's all I want is for you to be happy Ma. I'm not saying that I understand it, but all that matters is that you are happy."

"Rivera, time is up!" one of the guards said.

"Yes sir" Rafe said.

"I love you Rafael." Natalia said as both women stood up to leave.

"I love you too Ma." Rafe said as he stood up to watch them walk out of the room.

As they reached the door; "Olivia!" Rafe called out. Both women turned to face him and he said "nice aim" with a smile. Olivia smiled back at him and then turned around and walked through the door.

Once they got in the car Natalia says "I'm sorry" to her girlfriend.

"Baby, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"Because, I should've never said that to Frank which made him come after you. I just got so mad and didn't care if I hurt his feelings. I was just wrapped up in the moment and said the first thing that came to my mind."

"Honey, I know; you had no idea he was going to react the way he did and besides he wasn't listening to you once again."

"I know Liv, but if he had hurt you; I don't know what I would have done. I can't lose you" she said through her sobs now.

Olivia turns in her seat so that she is facing her girlfriend and reaches over and touches Natalia under her chin and turns her head to look at her, brown eyes meeting green as Olivia wipes at Natalia's tears. "Listen to me ok, he didn't hurt me and I can take care of myself; I guess those self defense classes I took many years ago has finally paid off since I hit him before he could lay a finger on me. And besides, I am not mad about what you said to him."

"You're not?"

"No….I uh…"

"You what, sweetheart?"

"I um…actually kinda liked it" Olivia said shyly.

"You did huh?" Natalia said smiling.

"Yeah I did, it was kinda…um… it was a turn on" Olivia spit out.

"Oh really?" the younger woman said. _'Wow, Olivia Spencer you never cease to amaze me.'_

"Yeah it was…no one has ever stood up for me before" the older woman said "so yeah, I really kinda liked it."

"Well Ms. Spencer, what are we going to do about this?" Natalia said coyly.

'_Oh my god, did she just flirt with me? Nah, she couldn't be. But my god look at that smile and those dimples and… and those eyes, I think they actually look darker. She is…oh my god she is seriously flirting with me.' _"Well I um…" a stunned Olivia started to say.

'_Wow, the worldly Olivia Spencer is speechless'_ Natalia thought as she took the older woman's hand as she giggled, she brought the hand to her mouth and kissed it gently and said "I love you" letting the older woman off the hook. _'I'll let you off the hook this time Spencer, you are too damn adorable when caught off guard.'_

"Well…uh, should we call the Chief?"

"Oh yes, that might be a good idea" Natalia said.

"Are we pressing charges for last night?" Olivia asked knowing that at this point they should, but needs to make sure that it is what her love wants to do.

"I don't want to… but he needs help, so yes I guess we are going to have to at this point."

"I agree with you that he needs help, but I also think we should also call Doris."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she can help us in getting through some of the red tape quicker like getting the video tape from the prison. We are going to need it as evidence to back up our story that Frank violated the Chief's orders and especially since that guard let Frank leave without checking out what we were telling him."

"OK go ahead" Natalia sighed heavily, "you're right."

"I don't want to do this either sweetheart, but I also promised Rafe that I would protect you and honestly the fact is now that Frank has come after both of us, I'm worried about what he might try next."

"I know… if we don't do something now I am afraid it will continue, so we really don't have a choice."

"I agree" Olivia said.

The older woman called the Chief of police and explained what had happened and that Natalia wanted to press charges for what happened the night before. The Chief told Olivia that they needed to come back to the police station so that they could give their statements for what happened this morning at the prison and so that they could get the ball rolling.

As soon as Olivia was done talking with Chief Wolfe she called Doris and explained everything and told her that she had just talked to the Chief and that she and Natalia were on their way back to the police station. The Mayor said she would get the ball rolling so that they could get the video evidence from the prison and that she would be in touch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**All disclaimers still exist**

Olivia and Natalia had just finished giving, reading and signing their statements when the towns Mayor Doris Wolfe walked in.

Doris apologized for Frank's actions and let them know that she was there to take their statements from earlier and now along with the photos and the video from the prison and was taking them to Judge Amy Lincoln to have the restraining order and a warrant signed. "We need to get the ball rolling on this now considering the events of last night and this morning and because we have no idea where Frank is right now and neither I nor the Chief, are going to take any chances after we both have watched the video. As soon as we have everything in order we will arrest Frank Cooper."

"Ok" Olivia said, "Do you need us for anything else?"

"No, you are free to go" the Chief said.

"Alright then" Olivia said "we will be at the Beacon if you need us for anything" as she takes her girlfriend's hand and leads her out of the police station.

"Olivia" Doris called after her.

"Yeah"

"Be careful"

"We will, in fact I think I will step security around the hotel until you have Frank in custody."

"Ok" the Mayor said, "I will let you know when we have him."

"Thank you" both Olivia and Natalia said as they turned and walked out of the police station.

Once they reached the car Olivia called the Beacon and spoke to the head of security to increase security in and around the hotel and left specific instructions that Frank Cooper is not allowed on the property let alone in her hotel.

They arrived at the Beacon and they headed right for her office so that they could look at their schedules and maybe try to get some work done. It wasn't five minutes later and Olivia's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and told Natalia that it was Doris as she answered it.

"Hey Doris, what's up?"

"Olivia, I just wanted to let you know that I have everything signed so I am having someone go out and find Frank and bring him in."

"Ok, thank you."

"I'll call when we have him."

"Alright, sounds good. Talk to you soon." Olivia said as she ended the call.

"So what did Doris say?" Natalia asked.

"She just wanted to let us know that she got everything signed and that they were going to find Frank and bring him in; she also said that she would call when they have him in custody."

"Oh ok, so she didn't have any trouble getting the stuff signed then?"

"Nope, I think that is why Doris took it in herself. I think she wanted to make sure it got done correctly and as fast as possible."

"I guess it pays to have connections."

"Yeah, it does." Olivia said "and besides she is our friend and she is just looking out for us too."

"I know and I am grateful that she is looking out for us…glad we have her as a friend even though she can drive a person crazy."

"That she does…and she is good at it too but deep down she is a softy."

"I am beginning to see that" Natalia said.

"So, what else do you have planned for this afternoon?" Olivia asked.

"Well I have a meeting with the staff to go over the menu for the banquet that is next week. I need to make sure that all is set with Gregg and the staff so Gregg doesn't freak out at the last minute."

"That sounds like a very good idea after the way he freaked out a few weeks ago with the last banquet we had."

"Olivia, you also need to decide if you are going to that seminar in Florida. I know you said you wanted to go but I need to know for sure so I can make your reservations."

"I'm not sure I should go now considering everything that has happened with Frank. I am not leaving you alone."

"Olivia"

"No, I promised Rafe I would protect you!"

"I know, but if they arrest him then I will be fine" she says matter of factly. "What can he do to me from jail?"

"I know, but even if he is in jail he will have to appear in court since we are pressing charges against him and who knows when court will be. Besides you are not going through this alone and I am sure I will need to be here to testify as well."

"I guess you are right" Natalia says.

"So when is your meeting?"

"Um, let me see; it's in about an hour."

"So, should we get some lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Natalia says. "Do you want to go down stairs to the restaurant or have it brought up here to the office?"

"The office" Olivia said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Natalia says.

"Nothing, I just want a quiet lunch with you is all. It's been a crazy morning."

"Yeah it was and I would like a quiet lunch with you too. So what do you want and I'll place our order?"

'_Hmmm…what I'd really like I don't think you are ready for' _"Ummm…I guess a turkey club with a salad would be good."

Natalia laughs a little as she reaches for the phone.

"What are you laughing at" Olivia asked.

"I was thinking of having the same thing is all."

Olivia laughed too "yeah that is kinda funny."

Natalia ordered their lunch and they both got back to work while waiting for their lunch.

Once the Latina heard the lunch cart being wheeled into the office area, she stopped what she was working on and headed back to her love's office.

"Mmm this looks good" Olivia said as she was uncovering their food.

"Yeah," Natalia said swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat.

"Honey, are you alright?" Olivia asked as she moved to her girlfriend's side as now she looked a little pale.

"I don't know, I um… I just feel nauseous all of the sudden."

"Here sit down" Olivia said leading her over to the couch; she then poured her a glass of water "here you go."

Natalia took a sip of water and waited a few minutes thinking that she felt a little better and decided that she would try to eat a little. She no sooner finished swallowing her first bite when she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" Olivia said as followed Natalia to the bathroom pulling the younger woman's hair back. She rubbed circles on Nat's back saying "its ok sweetheart, I'm here, I got you."

Natalia got up and washed her face and rinsed out her mouth.

Olivia just stood back for a moment while Natalia cleaned herself up. Once Natalia was done Olivia just held out her arms and the younger woman just cuddled into her girlfriend allowing her to comfort her.

"You alright?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah I uh…sorry about that, I don't know what is wrong with me."

This concerns Olivia a little because Natalia never gets sick.

"I think it's just my nerves…stress from everything that has happened last night and today catching up with me."

"That could be it, so I'm thinking that you should go up to my suite and lay down for a while and just try to relax."

"Olivia, I can't do that; I have that meeting in a little while."

"I think I can handle the meeting; so now you go on up stairs and lay down for a little bit."

"Olivia!"

"Uht…no arguing!"

"But…"

"Nope." The older woman said taking her girlfriends hand and led her out of the offices and to the elevator and up to her suite. They walked in and Natalia was going to try and put up a fight once again but Olivia wouldn't allow it as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of shorts since she kept a few of her clothes in the room just in case. "Here put these on and get comfortable."

Natalia knew there was no point in trying to argue so she grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Once she came back into the room, her love had the bed turned down and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Natalia. She was going to make sure that her girlfriend got in bed and got some rest.

The younger woman walked over to the bed and sat down, "Olivia I don't think this is necessary."

"I do" Olivia said. "What if you are coming down with something huh? You need some rest."

"Sweetheart, I don't get sick."

"I know, that is exactly why I want you to lay down and get some rest. It is unusual for you to throw up so please just humor me and lay down for a while."

"Oh alright" Natalia said, "Will you stay with me for a while?" as she laid down.

"Yeah, I will stay with you until the meeting" Olivia said as she crawled up on the bed beside her girlfriend and spooned her.

By the time Olivia needed to get up and leave for the meeting, Natalia had fallen asleep so she slowly scooted out of the bed. She went into the bathroom and freshened up before heading back down to her office and then off to the meeting.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Family is Everything**

**Chapter 11**

**All disclaimers still exist.**

Olivia wasn't back in her office twenty minutes after the meeting and Blake was at her door knocking.

"Hi Blake, to what do I owe the pleasure…?"

"I came by to see Natalia, but she isn't in her office."

"That's because she is up stairs laying down… she isn't feeling to well."

"Oh…um I just wanted to check and make sure she was alright because two police officers came into Company looking for Frank. They talked to Buzz and said something about a restraining order and a warrant for his arrest."

"So did you come to find out the scoop?"

"No! I mean I know I have a big mouth and all, but honestly Natalia is my friend and I am worried about her."

Olivia was skeptical and just looked at Blake for a moment trying to see if she was being truthful. She knew Natalia and Blake were friends and had worked together at Company but she just wasn't sure given Blake's past.

Just then Doris came into her office. Olivia immediately stood and asked "did you find him?"

"Well hello to you too and no we haven't, that's why I'm here."

"What's wrong, why haven't you taken him into custody?"

"There seems to be a bit of a problem," Doris said hesitantly knowing that her friend was going to be really pissed.

"Spit it out Doris" Olivia said growing more and more inpatient.

"Um…where is Natalia because she needs to hear this as well."

"She is upstairs lying down."

"Why is she upstairs lying down?" Doris asked truly concerned.

"We went to have lunch and she got very nauseous and then when she tried to eat, she got sick. So I made her go upstairs to lye down for a while. It's been a stressful couple of days."

"Natalia never gets sick" Blake said concerned.

"I know" Olivia breathed. "That's why I made her lay down. One minute she was hungry and when we got our food she wasn't feeling well."

"Hmmm" said Doris.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it's morning sickness" says Blake.

Doris laughed but Olivia's went white. "Wha… ah shit! No, that can't be" remembering that Natalia did sleep with Frank. "No that can't be…no no no" Olivia said as she looked like she was going to be sick now.

"Hey" Doris said to her friend, but Olivia was in shock and didn't hear Doris.

Doris led Olivia over to the couch "here sit;" Doris said as she sat next to her friend. "What's going on?"

"She uh…Natalia did sleep with Frank not that long ago. Damn!" Olivia said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You've got to be kidding me" Doris said a little shocked herself.

"We were thinking that it's just the stress from yesterday and this morning" Olivia said softly fighting back tears.

"Ok, listen to me," Doris says "I understand it may be possible that Natalia might be pregnant but you also said it might be stress. Everyone handles stress differently so we just don't know what for sure is going on with her. I suggest you talk things over with Natalia and go to Cedars and take a pregnancy test. You can't freak yourself out; she needs you especially right now."

"I know but…"

"No" Doris cut her off "I came by because it appears that Frank has disappeared and we can't find him, and considering how things went down last night and this morning it's not safe for you two to be out at the farmhouse alone."

"Damn it!" Olivia said as she got up off the couch and started pacing in her office.

"My suggestion is that you two stay here at the Beacon and increase you security" Doris says.

"I have already increased security here but I don't think Natalia will want to stay here."

"You have to make her understand that it's just not safe to go home right now."

"I don't know" Olivia said.

"How about we all talk to her together?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I might need reinforcements on this one" Olivia says not sure how well this is going to play out. "First I need to call Jane to have her bring Emma here." Olivia quickly made her call and then the women headed up to her suite.

Doris and Blake waited in the hallway while Olivia went in to wake up her girlfriend.

"Sweetheart" Olivia called softly as she sat on the side of the bed, gently rubbing Natalia's arm.

"Hmm" Natalia answered before opening her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful!"

"What time is it?"

"It's after 3."

"Oh my, I slept hard."

"You needed it love."

"Is everything ok?"

"Well… Doris and Blake are in the hallway waiting to see us, but I wanted to come in and wake you before they come in."

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, Blake came by to see you and Doris needs to talk to us."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you go and freshen up and I'll let them in."

"Olivia, you are worrying me."

"Sweetheart, it's ok. We can handle anything together right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so go freshen up and I'll let them in so we can talk."

When Natalia walked into the living room, Doris and Blake were sitting on the two chairs facing the couch and Olivia was sitting on the arm of the couch. When Olivia noticed her girlfriend walking into the room she got up and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and still a little nauseous, but better than earlier I guess."

"Well, let's sit on the couch and relax."

"Ok" Natalia said as she let her love lead her over to the couch. As soon as she sat down she looked at Doris and Blake and asked "so what's going on?"

Doris explained everything to the Latina and expressed her concern for their safety.

Natalia was pissed and she said she wasn't going to be scared out of her home.

"Honey," Olivia said "he has come after the both of us and we need to think about Emma."

Natalia dropped her head into her hands frustrated with the whole situation.

Doris spoke up, "Natalia, it is better for all of you to stay here. There is security here and the farmhouse is out in the open and away from town."

"I know you are right, it just makes me mad that we have to hide from him."

"I know sweetheart," says Olivia "but until they find him this is the best place to be."

"We need to get clothes if we are gonna stay here" Natalia says.

"Doris and I can get stuff from the farmhouse" Blake suggests.

Doris a little stunned looked at Blake and smiled "Yeah we can do that, we have my security with me so that won't be a problem."

"Thank you" both Olivia and Natalia said.

"Honey, there's more" Olivia said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What? What do you mean there's more?" Natalia asks feeling the nausea almost overwhelm her again. She sat there for a moment with her hand up telling Olivia to hold on for a second while she tried to hold herself together. She went pale as it didn't work so well and Olivia reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you ok?"

Natalia instantly brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She just sat there for a second and then she was up and running to the bathroom.

Olivia was instantly up and running on Natalia's heels and followed the same routine as earlier holding her love's hair back while she got sick.

Doris and Blake just looked at each other and waited worried and patiently for their friends to come back into the room.

Olivia and Natalia came back into the room and Olivia guided her girlfriend over to the couch and got her comfortable and then she went and got her a glass of water.

"Thank you" Natalia breathed.

"You ok?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Ok" Olivia said not sure exactly how to bring this up. "This" Olivia says "you getting sick is what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Why" Natalia said a little confused. "What is it?"

"We umm… when was your last period honey?" Olivia asked trying to hide her fear, but trying to show all of her concern and being supportive.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe 3 months ago; why?"

"Sweetheart"

"Oh no, you don't think?" Natalia said cutting her girlfriend off as it registered on her what they were thinking. "Olivia, I have never been on a regular cycle," trying to assure her love that she can't be pregnant. "I can't be! I just can't be!" Natalia said as she started to shake.

"Honey, I think we should go to Cedars just to make sure."

Natalia started to cry, all of her emotions and fears from when she was a sixteen year old girl and pregnant came flooding back. Now she was terrified of loosing the love of her life.

"Sweetheart, don't cry please, we'll work through this but first we need to know for sure."

"I can't loose you Olivia! We…"

"I'm not going anywhere honey. I love you and will stand by you through all of this," as she held her crying girlfriend.

"Shall we head over to Cedars then?" Doris asked.

"Doris you don't have too…"

"Hey, I know I don't have too, but I want to and besides I have my security here with me and you two aren't going anywhere alone. That being said, we will all do this together and then when we are done, Blake and I will got to the farmhouse."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yep I'm positive. So, Natalia…why don't you get yourself freshened up again and we all will head over to Cedars together."

Olivia stood and reached out a hand to her exhausted girlfriend and helped her up off the couch and pulled her into a hug. They stayed in each others arms for a moment and then Olivia pulled back, cupped her girlfriends face and said "I love you, and no matter what happens we will make it through this together." Then she sealed her words with a light and passionate kiss. "Ok, now go wash your face and we will do this."

Natalia, blows out a breath and says "ok" and then she heads to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**All disclaimers exist**

Olivia called Jane while they were on their way to Cedars to let her know that they were out of the office for a while and just to go ahead on up to her suite and that she would talk to her later.

While at Cedars, Doris and Blake waited out in the waiting room, while Natalia and Olivia were taken back to an exam room to be seen.

Both Olivia and Natalia were scared waiting for the test results to come back to decide their fate.

Olivia was scared as hell that Natalia if pregnant would patch things up with Frank, but then again after everything that Frank had done and how he acted recently it wasn't likely. But the thought was just nagging in the back of her mind.

Natalia on the other hand was terrified of loosing Olivia if she were pregnant with Frank's baby. She knew that on her part there was not a chance in hell of going back to Frank. It just wasn't an option plain and simple. She loved and was completely in love with Olivia and she was her life. She didn't know that if she was in fact pregnant with Frank's baby that Olivia could handle it. It wouldn't be fair to ask Olivia to take on this responsibility, for her to be tied to Frank for the rest of her life. But no matter what, she would not or will not raise this child with Frank. If she was pregnant she would want Olivia to be there as it's other mommy and raise it with her. And truthfully Frank had a warrant out for his arrest; so technically he wouldn't be an immediate threat or interference, and that would be the bright side of it. But first and foremost they needed those test results before anything could be decided.

"Olivia?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"If it turns out that I am pregnant, I want to raise this baby with you."

"What? Olivia said softly and a bit stunned.

"I don't want anything to do with Frank and I most certainly don't want to loose you!"

"You mean that you wouldn't want to raise this baby with Frank?"

"God No… even if you and I weren't in love Olivia, I wouldn't want to raise a child with him."

Olivia relaxed a little and said "we don't know if you are or not, but if you are; I would never leave you. I am so in love with you Natalia that I can't imagine not being with you."

"I feel the same way, but if I am pregnant it wouldn't be fair to ask you to be tied to him for the rest of our lives."

"Thank you for being thoughtful and thinking of sparing me but honestly Natalia, I have always wanted more children. I have always wanted a bunch of kids…not necessarily like this but I am not walking away from you or our family. Our family is everything to me and I can't live without you."

"You really want more kids someday?"

"Yeah, I do. What about you?"

"I have always wanted a house full of kids too, but being all alone and raising Rafe alone…I just couldn't see it happening. I had my son and that was all I needed until now. I need you and Emma like I need air to breathe."

"And you have us… we aren't going anywhere my love."

Doris and Blake are uncomfortably sitting in the waiting room and it doesn't exactly pertain to Olivia and Natalia.

Doris would stop in at Company every morning for coffee and she and Blake would talk. You could say kinda building a friendship. But Doris was enjoying those conversations…maybe a little too much so she started to pull away a little and not stop in every morning because out of the blue she just couldn't stop thinking about a certain red head.

Blake was also enjoying those morning visits and the conversations with the Mayor. More like banter and flirting but it was communicating and seeing Doris every morning. Blake knew that Doris was into women but never let the mayor know that she knew her secret.

On the other hand, Doris knew that Blake was straight and honestly she didn't know how to handle that she was having feelings for her friend. She had talked to Olivia about it and her friend suggested taking a step back to review things, and that's what she was doing.

"How come you haven't been stopping in at Company in the morning for your coffee?" Blake asked.

"I have been pretty busy lately and going into the office earlier than usual." This wasn't a total lie. She had been busier than usual but it wasn't the only reason for going in early. She was avoiding Blake, just like she is now with not making eye contact.

Doris was looking everywhere and anywhere but at Blake and the red head noticed it.

"Why, you miss me?" Doris asked trying to be her usual smart ass self, but in truth she really wanted to know.

"Actually, yes I do. I enjoy it when you come in and we talk and joke around. I miss how we banter back and forth." Blake said honestly…shocking herself a little. It was her way of letting Doris know that there was more to it, and now it's up to Doris to get the hint. _'Did she?' _Blake wondered.

'_Oh my, is she saying what I think she is saying? No, that can't be.' _"So, what are you saying Blake?" Doris asked needing to hear it from her.

"Doris, you are a smart woman; I think you can figure it out."

Doris just kinda sat there a little dumbfounded.

Olivia and Natalia are sitting holding hands and anxiously awaiting for the test result when Dr. Rick came into the room.

Olivia instantly stood never letting go of her girlfriend's hand.

"So… am I pregnant?"

"No, you are not pregnant." Rick said.

Both women let out a sigh of relief.

"So what is wrong with me?"

"Well, I know that you have had a lot of stress the last couple of days from what you both have told me; so I am thinking it is either stress related or just some 24 hour stomach bug which has been going around. I suggest that you relax and take it easy for a day or two and if your symptoms persist just call me."

"Ok, so we are free to go?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, just make sure she takes it easy."

"Oh, I will, you can bet on that." Olivia said as Rick left the room.

When Olivia and Natalia walked into to waiting room both Doris and Blake stood up anxious to hear what the verdict was. "So?" Both Doris and Blake said at the same time.

"The test was negative" Natalia said.

"So why are you throwing up?" Doris asked.

"Rick said it was either the stress or a 24 hour bug" says Olivia. "He said to get plenty of rest, relax and drink plenty of fluids."

"Well, that's good news considering…" Doris said. "There still isn't any word on Frank yet, so let's get you two back to the Beacon and then Blake and I will go to the farm house and get your things."

Once back at the Beacon, Olivia gave Doris a run down of everything she and Natalia would need and where to find their suite cases.

Olivia had decided that she was going to go to the seminar in Florida and Natalia was going with her. The Latina didn't know it yet so it was going to be a surprise. This was what Olivia was thinking about while they were waiting for the test results. _'Natalia will be surprised, I'll just take her away from here for a week and then she can relax and not have to worry about the situation with Frank or be stressed out because of him. Now I just need to set the plan in motion once Natalia lays down, but first I have to get her to lay down again…good luck with that Spencer.'_

Natalia walked into Olivia's office "Honey?"

"Hey sweetheart, I was just gonna stop by your office, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just tired is all."

"Well, why don't you go up stairs and lay down for a little while…I can hold down the fort. I'm almost done here anyways and then I will be up soon."

"Are you sure? Because, I can help."

"Nope, I got it, you just go ahead and I'll be right up."

"But…"

"No but's…doctors orders remember?"

"Yeah, ok" Natalia said as she turned to leave.

"Hey?" Olivia called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my kiss?" Olivia said standing up and walking around her desk and taking her girlfriend in her arms and kissing gently. "Mmm" Olivia said, I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia brings her hand up and caresses Natalia's cheek, "we are gonna get through this Baby…I promise."

"Together."

"Always."

"Ok, Natalia says; I'll see you soon" as she kisses her love once more before she heads up stairs.

Olivia went back to sit at her desk and picked up the phone to call Phillip.

"Hey Phillip, it's Olivia"

(….)

"Yeah, for the most part everything is ok."

(….)

"No, Emma is fine."

(….)

"But we have some issues with Frank Cooper…"

Olivia explained everything to her ex-husband. "Well, I was thinking about not wanting Emma around all of this. She has already been through enough with last night, and I know you want to spend time with her so I was thinking maybe it would be best if she stayed with you while Natalia and I are in Florida and until all this blows over."

(…)

"I know you would, and this is your chance to prove yourself as you have promised that you have changed."

(….)

"That's not necessary."

(….)

"I have increased security around here."

(….)

"I was going to book our flights for tomorrow morning."

(….)

"Ok, ok if you insist."

(….)

"Alright, then we'll see you in about an hour then."

(….)

"Ok, bye."

Olivia quickly called the hotel where the seminar was supposed to be, and found that all the rooms were booked accept for one of the suites. She said she would gladly take it and booked it for the next 7 days. They would be there from Wednesday to Wednesday. This way they had time together before the seminar which ran from Friday- Sunday and then she and Natalia had more time together afterwards. This also gave Springfield PD a chance to find Frank and take care of business. She also booked a limo to pick them from the airport. The hotel had rental cars for those who stayed in their suites and decided that they may take advantage if they wanted and drive up the Gulf Coast or something.

Now, that Olivia's plans are set in motion, she was done for the day and locked up her office and headed upstairs to be with her family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**All disclaimers still exist.**

Olivia walked into her suite and was immediately greeted by her daughter.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled as she ran up to Mommy.

Olivia squatted down and opened her arms to embrace her daughter. "Hey JellyBean, how was your day?"

She released her daughter and took her by the hand and led her back over to the couch where Natalia was sitting and Emma had been telling her other Mommy about her day. Olivia walked up to Natalia and leaned down giving her a quick kiss before sitting on the other end of the couch and motioned for Emma to sit between them and continue her run down of the days events.

Both women listened intently, and when Emma was done Olivia said "wow Bean sounds like you had a lot of fun today."

Emma nods enthusiastically and then says "Mommy, can I play my game on your laptop?"

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes mommy, Jane helped me with it so it's all done."

"Ok Bean, you may take my laptop and play your game, but you have thirty minutes."

"Ah but…"

"Ahhht…" she cuts her daughter off, "no but's."

"Ok," Emma says as she takes the laptop into her room and sits at her desk.

Once Emma left the room, Olivia slides over close to Natalia, she pulls her loves legs over her own so that she can stretch out a bit and says "I thought you'd be lying down."

"I was going to but when I got up here, Emma and Jane were here. So, I sent Jane on her way not even five minutes before you walked in."

"Oh," says Olivia "ok." She sat there just massaging Natalia's legs for a minute and then she takes a deep breath and then let it out.

Natalia could see that Olivia was thinking about something and asks, "honey, what are you thinking about?"

"Um… I called Phillip this afternoon after you came up here."

"Okay…"

"Well we had a good talk and I wanted to let you know that he is coming by and he will be picking up Emma."

"Really?" says a surprised Natalia.

"Yeah."

"Olivia honey, are you sure about this? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You're the one that told me that I needed to give him a chance to prove himself, right?"

"Yeah, but…?"

"Sweetheart, this is his chance and with everything going on with Frank, Phillip will protect her. I don't want her around all of this; she has been through and witnessed enough already."

"I agree."

"And besides, we are going out of town…"

"What?" Natalia said cutting off her girlfriend.

"We have a seminar to attend."

"But that isn't until this weekend and it's only Tuesday."

"I know, and we have reservations all set; we are going a few days early and then we are staying a few days after the seminar so consider it a mini vacation."

"Olivia, I can't just pick up and leave. What about the farm? And who is going to run the Beacon? I don't have the time off or the money to be able to just pick up and go."

"We'll ask Phillip and Emma to check on the farm and feed the ducks. You know Emma will worry about them while we are gone. Linda is the Assistant Manager, I have already talked to her and she should be able to handle things here while we are gone. Lucky for you, I know your boss and even though she can be a bear sometimes (wink, wink) she is good with all of this. And besides I want you to attend the seminar with me so technically it will kinda be a working vacation."

"But with everything that is going on with Frank right now we can't, I can't just pick up and go."

"Sweetheart, that is precisely why we both are going. The stress has been too much for the both of us and right now the important thing right now is to protect you. I promised Rafe that's what I would do and that is what I am going to do. I am taking you away from here so we both can get away from all the stress of Springfield."

"Well, I guess you have thought this through since you seem to have an answer for everything."

"Yep."

"But then we have to go back to the farmhouse then."

"Why do we have to go back to the farmhouse honey?"

"Because, we have to pack for the trip and close up the house."

"Already taken care of that too."

"Let me guess- Doris and Blake?"

"Yep" Olivia said with a smile. "Come on, it will be fun; think about it. Just you and me fun in the sun in Florida" she said wiggling her eyebrows. "And let me tell you, the thought of you on the beach in a bikini…wow, I can't wait!"

That earned Olivia a slap to the arm. "You're terrible."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know the half of it."

"Ohh, I bet I do" Natalia said smiling showing those dimples.

"Look at you, you're beautiful! Can't blame a woman; just sayin."

Natalia laughs shyly and says "oh hunny, the feeling is mutual."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I can't wait to see you in a bikini either."

"So is that a yes? You'll go away with me then?"

"Hmmm…let me see….ummm….yep" Natalia said giggling.

Olivia was so excited she took Natalia into her arms and kisses her. It was a kiss that was only meant to be chaste, but quickly turned and little more heated and as they were lost in their own little world that always seems to happen when they got to this point; Emma comes into the room "Mommy…someone's at the door."

Olivia and Natalia pull apart and look at Emma and then back at each other and start laughing.

Olivia looks at her watch and notices the time and says "well, go a head and answer it JellyBean" knowing that it should either be Phillip or Doris and Blake.

Emma opens the door and yells "Daddy!" as she jumps into her father's arms.

Both women have gotten up off the couch and just stand there with their arms around each other smiling at their daughter's excitement. Phillip walks into the room carrying his little girl and closes the door behind him. "Hello ladies."

"Hi" both women said.

Phillip kisses his daughter cheek and says "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to daddy" Emma replies as she squeezes her dad tight.

"Ok Emma, why don't you go and play for a few minutes while I talk to your mommy and Natalia."

"Ok daddy."

He kisses his daughter again and then puts her down. Once Emma is in her room he turns to Olivia and Natalia. "Ok, there are two men outside your door. They will go where ever you go. Also the jet is ready for you tomorrow morning. My men will take you two to the airport. Did you get your reservations set for where you are staying?"

"Yep, everything is all set" Olivia said as she walked over to her briefcase and pulls out a piece of paper. This is where we are staying along with the phone number as well as both mine and Natalia's cell numbers. We can be reached at any of those numbers any time accept for when we are in the seminar and the schedule for that is also listed on their too."

Phillip takes the paper, looks at it and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you Olivia, I will keep her safe. You can count on it, but I also can't thank you enough for giving me a chance to do right by her."

Olivia had been talking to Phillip off and on about Emma and how she was doing and she had also gone to him for advice for her feelings about Natalia. They were working on building that friendship again for Emma's sake.

"Please Phillip, don't let me down."

"I promise. She is my daughter and I want not only her but the both of you safe. I am here to help in any way I can. You can trust me Olivia, I promise I will take care of her and you both can always come to me if you ever need anything."

"Thank you" Olivia says.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"I bet that is Doris and Blake" says the younger woman as she is heading to the door. "I'll get it."

"Hi Doris, Hi Blake" Natalia says as she opened the door to let them in.

"Hi Natalia" Blake said, "how are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but better than earlier."

"I think we got everything as Olivia requested for us to get" Doris said "and we made sure the house was locked up too."

"Everything ok" Doris asked looking back and forth between Olivia and Philip."

"Yep" says Olivia, "Emma is going to stay with Phillip while we are gone."

"Oh, ok" says Doris a little stunned.

"Well, I suppose Emma and I should get going" Phillip says. "I'll have Emma call you every night before she goes to bed."

"Ok, thank you Phillip" Olivia says.

"No, thank you Olivia; I won't let you down."

"Just take care of my Baby."

"I will, I promise. Is this Emma's suitcase?"

"Yes."

"Hey JellyBean?" Olivia calls out as she is opening Emma's bedroom door with Natalia right behind her.

"Hi mommy, hi Natalia, did daddy leave?"

"No baby, he is waiting for you."

"He is" Emma said excited that he was waiting for her to say goodbye.

"Sweetheart" Natalia says "You are going with your daddy."

"I am?" Emma says a bit confused.

"Come here Jellybean" Olivia says motioning for her daughter to sit on her lap and Natalia sits next to her two favorite girls.

"Uncle Frank is in a lot of trouble for what happened last night and there was a problem this morning; so you are going to stay with your dad. Natalia and I are going away on a business trip and we leave in the morning."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"I know you are Bean, but you will be safe with your dad and Natalia and I will be in Florida, so there isn't any reason for you to be scared because daddy will take care of you and Natalia and I will be far away from Frank so we will be fine too."

"I want to stay with daddy, but I want to stay with you too."

"We know baby, but you have school and we are going to be gone for a week. You can't miss a week of school."

"But mommy!"

"Ahhht…you know you can't miss a week of school Bean. Just think you are going to have fun with your daddy here while Natalia and I will be in meetings. Maybe this summer the 3 of us can take a trip before your summer camp starts."

"You promise mommy?"

"Yes, I promise Baby."

"Ok" Emma says giving her a big hug. "I love you mommy."

"And I love you too Jellybean" Olivia says as she squeezes her daughter tight. "Ok, daddy has your stuff, are you ready?"

Emma nods and gets down off of Olivia's lap and walks over to Natalia giving her a big hug. "I love you Natalia."

Natalia kisses Emma on the top of her head, "I love you to sweetheart, you be good for your dad ok"

"I will."

The three of them come walking out of her room together.

"Ok, Phillip, she is ready to go."

"Alright, you ready Emma" Phillip asks.

"Yep, I'm ready" as she takes her dad's hand and they turn to leave.

"Oh, Phillip" Olivia calls out.

"Yeah"

"Will you bring Emma out to the farmhouse like every other day or so, so she can feed the ducks? She loves those ducks and this way maybe you could check out the farm just make sure everything is secure while you're out there."

"No problem."

"Yeah daddy, there are a bunch of ducks out there and I like to feed them all the time."

"Ok, sounds like we will be visiting the ducks" Phillip says "ready Em?"

"Yep"

Olivia and Natalia stood in the hallway watching their little girl walk towards the elevators with her dad and telling him all about the ducks. They both couldn't help but smile.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**All disclaimers exist**

The ladies turned around and walked back into the suite. Olivia turns to her girlfriend and says "whew that was hard."

Natalia took her love into her arms and just held her tightly trying to sooth her girlfriend's fears "honey, she will be ok. I think we can trust Phillip. You and I have both talked with him and he really wants to prove to us that he will be the father he should have always been. He was just waiting for his chance and here it is. And after seeing how he was with her when she jumped into his arms, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I know, it's just that this is the first time that we have finally given him a chance…I can't help feeling a little bit nervous is all."

"Understandably so, as I am too. We just have to have faith that he is serious this time because if he screws this up I will kill him myself."

Olivia leans back to look at her girlfriend.

"What, I'm just sayin…don't mess with my family. Two scorned mother's so not going to be a pretty sight."

Olivia laughs and says… "From what I have seen in how you have handled one Frank Cooper in the last 24 hours…I have no doubt sweetheart."

Doris clears her throat…both women forgetting that Doris and Blake were still there; "So would you three be interested in getting something to eat?"

Olivia looks to Natalia and asks "do you feel up to it?"

"Well, I'm not that hungry, but I suppose I should try to eat something like maybe some soup and crackers or something."

"Are you sure" Olivia asked knowing that Natalia was tired but really hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because she had gotten sick this afternoon.

"Yeah, I think I can eat, where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking we should stay here in the hotel, so we can either order room service or just go down stairs. What do you think?"

"I think we would be ok if we went down stairs" Natalia says.

"Blakey, how about you" Doris asked.

Blake smiled and says "sounds good to me I'm starving." She was happy that she is getting to spend more time with Doris and wondering if Doris finally put two and two together from their conversation earlier.

"Great" Doris said with a smile "shall we?"

"Yep" says Olivia as she reaches for Natalia's hand and she and Natalia smile at each other noticing the shy smiles passing back and forth between Doris and Blake.

The four of them head downstairs for dinner accompanied by not only Doris' body guards but Phillip's men as well.

Once they were inside the restaurant they were seated at Olivia's table on the far side in her half circle booth that was private…but also gave Olivia a full view of everything going on in her restaurant as well as see who is coming and going.

The four of them enjoy their dinner and light conversation. The only mention of the days events is them discussing the details of Olivia's and Natalia's trip in the morning and the plans Olivia has while they are in Florida. She told Doris to call her immediately if anything changes with catching Frank.

"Trust me Olivia, when we catch Frank Cooper I will call you right away and then we will go from there. In the meantime, you two go and have a good time and don't worry about things here."

"That is the plan" Olivia responded to Doris as she looked to Natalia and gave her a flirtatious smile and a wink.

"You're terrible" Natalia says remembering their conversation and actions before Phillip showed up at the door.

"What? You love it and you know it" she whispered into Natalia's ear and then kissed her cheek. "You have been forewarned…just sayin."

Natalia just laughs knowing full well what they both were in for… and truth be told she couldn't wait, but she sure wasn't going to let her girlfriend see her excitement. "Oh you just wait Spencer."

Doris and Blake just sit back and enjoy seeing their friends being happy and soo in love.

They were all done with their dinner and Olivia says "I guess we should turn in for the night, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah" Natalia said in agreement.

"And I have a few things that I need to take care of" Doris says; "Ms. Marler can I walk you to your car" the Mayor asked shyly as the four of them are making their way out of the restaurant.

"I would like that" Blake said.

"Great" says Doris as she turns to Olivia and Natalia "Have a great trip and we will be in touch."

"Thank you" says Natalia.

"Thanks for everything" says Olivia and don't do anything I wouldn't do" she winks at Doris as she is walking into the elevator hand in hand with Natalia.

"Like wise" the Mayor shot back before the elevator door closes.

Doris and her body guards walk Blake to her car. Blake thanked Doris for walking her to her car and she noticed that Doris was acting a little shy or more nervous actually.

"Everything ok" Blake asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine…I um…I had a good time tonight."

Blake knew exactly what Doris meant but she decided to see if Doris would express it a little more with not trying to press her luck. "Yeah I did too…it was nice that the four of us have a civilized dinner together."

Without missing a beat the Mayor piped up "well yeah, that was nice too, but I meant I had a good time with you tonight…"

"I know" Blake cut her off… "I had a good time with you tonight too."

"You did?"

"Mmmhmmm and I think we should do it again sometime."

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?"

"Mayor Wolfe are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well….uh, yeah I guess I am. So, what do you say; will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I have to check my schedule… I'm just kidding; I would love too."

Doris let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and sighed with relief; "great, how about I call you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ok, well have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok thank you and you too" Doris said as she opened Blake's car door and gave her a big smile as she closed the door after Blake got in.

Natalia had used the bathroom first and got ready for bed, and once she was done Olivia went and did the same. When Olivia came out of the bathroom she found Natalia sitting on the couch, she went into Emma's room and retrieved her laptop and brought it into the living room and set in down on the coffee table as she slid up to her girlfriend on the couch. "You alright Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just processing everything from today is all."

"Would you like to see where we are going, maybe it will help you relax a little?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Olivia retrieved her laptop from off the coffee table and they cuddled up together while she brought up the website for the hotel that they will be staying at.

"It's called The Don CeSar Hotel and it is right on St. Pete Beach. I guess lots of famous people like to stay there when they are in Florida."

"It's pink and it's huge!"

"I know. I have heard nothing but spectacular things about this place, so I am anxious to go and be there with you."

"Wow, Olivia it looks nice and expensive…"

"Honey, don't worry about that… because I am a fellow hotel owner we get a discount which is a perk of the business and then because this is where the seminar is going to be we also get another kind of discount and because this is technically part business therefore it is a business expense it is technically a write off. So please do not worry about how we can afford this. It is all taken care of."

"But Olivia…"

"Ahhht" Olivia said cutting her girlfriend off; "I can't go to this seminar with out my assistant and you need some much needed R&R time so this isn't up for discussion because you ARE going with me. Just think we can hang out on the beach, or we can go parasailing or take a drive up the coast towards Clearwater Beach.

"Well, I've never seen the ocean. I haven't been anywhere but living in Chicago and Springfield."

"All the more reason for you to come with me; and let us have fun together. I want us to have a romantic picnic on the beach and watch the sunset over the ocean. And let me tell you something there is nothing more romantic or beautiful than watching the sunset over the ocean. I want to share this with you Talia. There is nothing I want more than to spend this time with you."

"Awww Olivia, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I may be Olivia Freakin Spencer man eating bitch of Springfield, but Natalia honestly you bring out the best in me. The side of me that no one ever knew was there. And because of you sweetheart and everything that we have and what you make me feel, I can most certainly do romantic. I want to spend the rest of my life romancing you."

Trying not to cry, but it was no use a tear trickles down Natalia's cheek she says "how do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

As Olivia reaches out and wipes away the solo tear coming down her girlfriend's face she says "Honey, that's easy because I know you and I love you and all I want to do is make you happy. You are it for me Natalia and just when I think I couldn't love you more, you take my breath away make me fall even harder."

"I love you too baby and you are it for me. You Olivia Spencer, are my one true love… my one and only. All I want to do is make you happy and I feel it too, just when I think I couldn't love you more you prove me wrong and make me fall even harder.

Now a lone tear is coming down Olivia's cheek and Natalia reaches out cupping Olivia's cheek and with her thumb wipes away the tear and says "I love you so much" as she leans in and kisses her love sealing their confessions with a kiss.

They stay cuddled up to each other on the couch for a while. Then Olivia says "we should continue this in bed because it's getting really late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" as she gets up and reaches out for Natalia to take her hand.

Natalia takes the offered hand as her girlfriend helps her to her feet.

Olivia brings Nat's hand to her mouth and kisses it then leads her over to the bed. They crawl into bed together. Natalia instantly cuddles up to Olivia resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you" says Olivia.

"And I love you too sweetheart." Natalia says as she lifts her head to kiss her love good night. It was a soft and sensual kiss and then she lays her head back down. They both drift off to sleep within minutes.

TBC

Author's note: I wasn't sure where to send our girls so I decided to send them to my old stomping ground as I grew up in Florida and enjoyed much of my childhood and teen years going to the beaches along the Gulf Coast, from St. Pete Beach to Clearwater Beach is so beautiful. I miss the ocean! Any how, the hotel that our girls will be staying at does indeed exist.

It is pink and huge and it is right on St. Pete Beach. I myself have never been in as it is most definitely a luxurious and famous hotel. So that being, said I will embellish a little on the story as far as what exactly does exist in the hotel for this story. After all it is a story, my story and I gain no profits from this story as I do not own the characters or have any affiliation with the Don CeSar Hotel.

.com/en/Don-CeSar-Beach-Resort

For those interested, this is the website that I used to research the hotel and take a virtual tour. Once again I have nothing to do with this hotel accept I always wondered what it would be like to go in there. I am just having a little fun with it being a part of my story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**All disclaimers still exist**

Natalia woke first in the same position she was in when they both fell asleep, she just laid there enjoying the feeling of being in her loves arms. She felt a little over whelmed with joy at how good it and wonderful it felt to finally be with Olivia like this since it took them so long to get here. _'God this feels so good and right.' _She stretched out a little and was caressing Olivia's stomach.

Olivia felt Natalia rubbing her stomach and started to slowly wake up as she laid there relaxing and enjoying the feel of her beautiful Latina in her arms. When she couldn't resist not kissing her girlfriend any longer, she started running her hand up and down Natalia's arm.

Natalia instantly lifted her head to look into those stunning green eyes to find them looking at her with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful."

Dimples in full bloom Natalia says "good morning love, did you sleep good?"

"Like a baby and you?"

"Mmm, me too."

Olivia pulls Natalia on top of her to give her a good morning kiss. The kiss started out slow and then Olivia licked Natalia's bottom lip. Instantly Natalia parted her lips granting the older woman full access to explore her mouth.

Once their tongues touched both women moaned and the kiss quickly became heated and very passionate. Olivia's hands started to run up and down Natalia's back and then up and down her sides until she reached the outsides of the younger woman's breasts.

Natalia deepened the kiss and started to grind her body into Olivia's unconsciously.

A deep moan escaped from Olivia enjoying the contact and pressure that was being put on her heated and excited center. She moved her hands down Natalia's torso and slid her hands under her loves t-shit rubbing the smooth soft skin of her back.

Natalia gasped at the feel of soft hands on her bare skin breaking their kiss.

"Talia" Olivia whispered, looking into her loves chocolate eyes concerned, but realized that her she had never seen her eyes like this half closed and darker than ever and realized that it was the same desire she felt that was looking back at her. "Talia, you feel so good, please don't stop."

Natalia closed the space between them claiming her lips again slowly and passionately. She wanted Olivia so badly; she never felt anything like this. Not with Gus and certainly not with Frank. Her body was on fire everywhere Olivia touched her she felt her excitement building and she was wet.

Olivia ran her hands down the smooth taught back feeling Natalia's muscles twitch beneath her finger tips as she moved lower and into the waist band of the younger woman's shorts caressing her smooth bare butt, then squeezing and pushing her down into her heated center. Both their bodies moved of their own free will into a naturally smooth rhythm.

Natalia kissed along Olivia's cheek to her ear. She nibbled, licked and sucked on her earlobe and then she moved down to her neck finding her pulse point and nibbled, licked and sucked eliciting a moan from her love that sent shivers down her spine to her over heated core.

"Oh my god Talia" Olivia said as she felt Natalia's hand slide down her torso and under her t-shirt.

Natalia moved her hand up feeling Olivia's muscles twitch under her finger tips as she continued her movement and caressed her full breast, feeling a hard nipple in the palm of her hand and felt it harden even more under her touch. "God you feel so good" she breathed.

Olivia then removed her hands from inside Natalia's shorts and grabbed the bottom of Natalia's t-shirt and started to pull it up to rid her of the barrier between them.

Just then, the screeching sound of Olivia's alarm clock interrupted them.

Olivia smacked the intrusive thing and she shoved it off the bedside table.

Natalia leaned her head down against Olivia's.

"I'm sorry" Olivia says.

Natalia lifts her head and is smiling down at her love.

"What?"

Natalia giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Ms. Spencer were just saved by the buzzer."

They both laugh.

"Oh really Ms. Rivera" she asks as she rolls them over and is now laying on top Natalia. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Well, I got news for you" Olivia says as she starts tickling her love.

"Ok, ok…I give" she barely manages to say as she is laughing so hard and trying to squirm her way out from under the assault.

Olivia leans down and claims her lips igniting the heat and passion that was just there a minute ago.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Olivia buries her head into the crook of her love's neck, "you've got to be kidding me" she exclaims.

Natalia reaches up and massages the back of her head.

"My god we both are gonna end up with a serious case of blue…"

"Olivia! Don't you dare say it!" as she tries not to laugh.

Olivia just looks into her love's eyes and sees that she is trying to not laugh as she giggles "what? Just sayin" as she moves off of Natalia. "Who is it" she calls out while reaching for her robe.

"Mommy?"

"Emma?" Olivia yells out as she quickly moved tossing a robe to Natalia while moving to the door. She glances back and Natalia is right behind her robe on and ready…she opens the door.

"Emma? You ok baby?" both woman say as Olivia squats to her daughter's level to look her in the eyes to make sure is alright.

"Daddy was taking me to school, but I wanted to see you and Natalia first since you are leaving; I just miss you both already is all."

"Aww Baby, come here" Olivia said embracing her daughter, Natalia following suit.

Olivia looks up and sees Phillip standing back a few steps behind their daughter and mouths "Thank you" to Phillip.

He just smiles and nods, staying back and allowing Emma a moment with her moms.

"We miss you to Baby" says Natalia.

Olivia squeezes Emma "we miss you too; but we will call you every night around your bedtime so we can hear about your day and tuck you in. And you can call us too, both Natalia and I will have our cell phones so if you feel the need to call, you can. If we are in our seminar and don't answer we will call you back as soon as we can okay?"

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

"I love you ma" Emma says to Natalia.

Natalia a little shocked and happy all together at Emma calling her Ma- while fighting back tears says "I love you to sweetheart."

"Ok Emma, time to get you to school" Phillip says.

"Ok daddy. Bye mommy, bye ma; talk to you tonight" Emma says turning to take her dad's hand.

"Love you Bean" both women called out. They stood there in each others arms watching Emma and Phillip get into the elevator they waved goodbye and then went into their room once the elevator door closed. Olivia closed the door to their suite and noticed Natalia crying. She was instantly by her side and embraced her love.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy and I can't help it. Emma really shocked me calling me Ma and I uh…." Her emotions got the better of her again.

Olivia just held her and let her cry her happy tears. "I'm not surprised she called you Ma" she says as she is caressing her love's hair while her head was buried in her shoulder.

"You're not" Natalia asks.

"No sweetheart, you and Emma are very close and well her presentation said it all really."

"Yeah, I guess so…I just wasn't expecting her to call me Ma so soon; but I am happy and I couldn't love her more if I had given birth to her."

"I know, I see it every time you two do any thing together."

"You do?"

"Yep, she is your daughter too, she adores you!"

"I just…" she blew out a breath, "I love you both so much."

"And we love you! You made us a family." Olivia says as she reaches up and caresses Natalia's cheek and wiping away her tears and then kisses her softly. It was a gesture confirming her words sealing it with a kiss. "So, how do you feel this morning, do you think you can eat some breakfast?"

"I'm still a little nauseous but maybe some toast or something and some coffee would be good."

"Oh definitely coffee" Olivia replied. "Ok, I'll order some room service while you go shower and get ready. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just think, this is our first real vacation together and I for one am excited. Especially thinking of you on the beach in a bikini" Olivia says seductively wiggling her eyebrows, which in turn brings out a beautiful dimpled smile that she had been longing to see.

"You know Ms. Spencer, flattery will get you every where with me" the Latina flirts back as she kisses her love quickly and heads for the bathroom to shower. She stops in the doorway and looks back at her girlfriend and says "you know, not only am I looking forward to seeing you in a bikini, I am most certainly looking forward to taking it off you." She laughs at the open mouthed shocked expression on Olivia's face as she winks and blows her a kiss and then disappears into the bathroom.

"Promises, promises" Olivia manages to shoot back, trying to recover.

Natalia leans her back against the bathroom door, _'oh Ms. Spencer; I have every intention on keeping this promise.'_

Olivia instantly felt her excitement flood her core. _'Oh my god…if she can make me feel this way with her words… I am soo screwed.' _

TBC


End file.
